An Assassin's New Beginning
by derpmaster9000
Summary: Following his defeat at the hands of Jiren at the tournament of power, the legendary assassin Hit, is given a second chance at life by Zen'o in another universe that exists outside the current multiverse because Zen'o thinks he is too cool to just be erased. With a new body that looks more human than his original Hit is transported to the Sekirei world.
1. Chapter 1

An assassin's new beginning:

 **Chapter 1: A new world on the horizon!**

It was over. There was no hope left for Universe 6. After Hit had seen Jiren defeat Goku without much effort he had decided to try and challenge Jiren himself in the hopes that he could eliminate him. Unfortunately, however, that was not what happened. In spite of Hit's best attempts to take down Jiren nothing seemed to work.

Throughout the fight, Hit had been improving constantly while fighting him and had even managed to catch Jiren by surprise at one point and land a blow which enabled him to use his newest technique, the time cage in order to bind Jiren's movements to make him easier to defeat. Sadly, this did not work as Jiren was able to get out of it, albeit whilst actually struggling to do so.

As soon as Jiren had gotten out he very quickly made swift work of Hit and eliminated him from the tournament of power. As Hit reappeared up on the stands next to his God of Destruction Champa, He immediately hung his head in shame at his inability to defeat the muscle-bound, spandex wearing warrior. Hit was well aware that he was basically Universe 6's only hope in winning this tournament and saving their universe from annihilation. With his dropout, it was set in stone that Universe 6 would inevitably lose and be erased. Now it was just a waiting game to see how long the rest of his team lasted in there before they got thrown out.

Meanwhile, up in another platform, sat the two omni-kings with their angel supervisor, the grand priest standing near them looking down on the events that were going on the tournament following Hit's elimination.

"Wow! that fight was so cool!" The one on the left, aka the present-timeline version of the pint-sized god cheered.

"Yeah, it was! Jiren and Hit were so cool!" His doppelganger, the future-timeline version of Zen'o by the other's right agreed excitedly.

"I loved that time cage thing he did." The left one remarked with the kind of childish enthusiasm one would expect of a five-year old who'd just seen something explode on television.

"I did too!" The other agreed, before his mood seemed to sour. "I don't like that Hit got eliminated though."

The main time-line Zen'o nodded. His mood souring as well. "Yeah, me too… I wish Jiren would've beat him but left him in the ring like he did with Goku. That way we could have seen more of him!"

"I know! I would've loved to see Hit take on that Vegeta guy again in a rematch! That would be so exciting."

"Yeah, me too! But he got knocked off. Which means we will have to erase him once the rest of his team gets eliminated…"

"Yeah, that's kinda sad… He is such a cool guy… To just erase someone as interesting as him would be a waste."

"I know…"

As the conversation between the two Zen'os finished, both having a small air of dejection hanging over them, the Grand Priest, who up till this point had been silently listening to his two lieges conversation, decided to chime in. "You know my dear kings, Hit does not actually have to be erased."

This statement from the grand priest caused both Zen'os to turn their heads to him and look at the father of all angels with a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean Grand Priest?"

"Yeah, yeah, what are you talking about Grand Priest?"

Their responses caused the grand priest to smile. His rulers could be quite cute when they didn't understand something. Though he would never say it out loud, they really did act like children quite a bit of the time, despite how ancient in age they truly were.

"Well, to elaborate on my previous statement, I believe I should let you know that we don't have to erase the assassin from Universe 6. In fact, I have an alternative for you both that is much better than just merely erasing him like the rest."

Now that really got the Zen'os attention! If there really was another way to go about this then they were more than happy to take it.

"Really? That's awesome Grand Priest! So, what did you have in mind?"

"Yeah! What's the plan chief?"

That last comment from the future Zen'o made the grand priest chuckle. Before this tournament had started Son Goku had managed to get his hands on a device called the Xbox with a game of sorts accompanying it called Halo. Ever since playing it the other Zen'o had taken a liking to the character called Master Chief. Since then, he had made several references towards him. The other Zen'o calling him chief being the most recent one.

"Well, my plan is simple my kings. Instead of erasing him, how about we just send him to another universe outside our multiverse and give him a second chance at life."

Upon hearing the Grand Priest's suggestion, the two Zen'os jumped for joy off of their thrones, which caused the gods of destruction and their angels who couldn't hear what was being said between the three, but were watching nonetheless, to gain looks of confusion as they were unaware as to why the Zen'os were so excited all of a sudden.

"That's a great idea grand priest! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" The main time-line Zen'o exclaimed giddily.

The other bobbed his football shaped head in agreement. "Yeah! great idea! Let's do that then!"

At their words of approval, the Grand Priest smiled. While his lieges may act like they don't care about the universes and people that they are destroying other than Son Goku, it was quite clear that if you managed to make a big enough impact on them, like the assassin just had done in his final moments in the tournament, then they weren't without mercy.

"Well then my kings, should I inform the assassin of his new fate or should I leave it as a surprise?"

"Inform him please." They both replied in unison.

"As you wish, my lords."

With this done, the Grand Priest used his teleptahy to contact Hit from his mind so that only he would hear this.

Back on the benches, the assassin had not moved an inch since he had put his head down in shame. Hit now had his eyes closed with a solemn look on his face that showed he was willing to accept the fate that he saw as inevitable. This was of course until he heard a familiar voice in his head.

" _Good day assassin, I hope you are doing well."_

The sound of this voice caused Hit to poke out one of his eyes and look up at the Omni-kings floating podium with surprise. He knew that voice… It was the voice of… the Grand Priest… But, why was he communicating with him?

" _Ahh, I see you've noticed already that I'm the one speaking to you. Not bad assassin of Universe 6, not bad at all."_

Not understanding why he was being contacted like this, the millennium old hitman asked, _"If I may, grand priest, why are you speaking with me?"_

" _Well it's simple actually. My lords have decided to give you a second chance in another world rather than simply erase you along with the rest of Universe 6."_

Upon hearing out what the Grand Priest was communicating to him, Hit's other eye shot open as both his eyes widened considerably from this new information.

" _Oh ho, I can see your shocked face from all the way up here. I have to say, that particular look on your face is quite amusing."_

Hit ignored what the Grand Priest just said, knowing he was messing with him, and raised his head up to meet the Grand Priest eye to eye for the first time since this telepathic talk began. _"Are you serious? I must say, that is a pleasant surprise. May I ask why I am being pardoned from erasure unlike the rest of my universe?"_

At Hit's question, the Grand Priest had to chuckle a little harder. It would be amusing to see how the assassin would react to the reason behind him being let off. __ _"That's easy to answer. In the kings own words, 'He is such a cool guy, to just erase someone as interesting as him would be a waste'."_

This answer that he received was something that Hit was not expecting. To say the legendary hitman had a look of complete disbelief etched on his face from the Grand Priest's reply would be an understatement. In fact, it sounded so absurd that he couldn't help but question its validity. " _Grand priest, is that really the reason? I may not know Zen'o at all, but I feel that there_ has _to be more to it than just that. Forgive me for saying this, but the idea of them letting me live because I looked cool to them sounds absurd."_

Up on the podium, the angel nodded sagely. _"I guess it would sound absurd given how little you know of the omni-kings. However, I must inform you that the two kings, as you probably observed yourself from their interactions with others, are rather childish despite their age._ __ _Believe me when I tell you, because of the childish way that they go about doing things and thinking about things means that once they have decided on something, it will be done no matter what."_

" _I see… so if I'm to be spared, where will I be going? Will I be working under you or be sent to one of the surviving universes?"_

" _Neither. The omni-kings and I have decided to send you to a universe completely separate from this multiverse."_

Knowing that with their ludicrous power something like that was easy, Hit hummed inwardly in acknowledgement. _"I see… well if that's the case, then when will I be sent to this other universe?"_

" _You will be sent there once your team has been eliminated and are about to be erased."_

As soon as the Grand Priest gave his reply, he cut off the telepathic link with Hit's mind and returned his attention to the Zen'os.

"My kings, I have informed the assassin of his new fate."

This news made both Zen'os happy as they nodded their approval whilst smiling ear to ear like giddy children.

"Now we just have to wait for the rest of Universe 6 to be eliminated."

Future Zen'o hummed in agreement. "mhmm! let's wait!"

Roughly 8 minutes following their conversation, the rest of Universe 6's team had been eliminated. Universe 2 had been as well, though they didn't really matter. Although it seemed as if the Universe 6 Saiyans, along with the rest of the team had accepted their fate and didn't seem to care anymore, if the bull headed Saiyan known as Caulifla chasing those two Namekians around without a care in the world was any indication.

With all their members eliminated the Grand Priest decided now to chime in. "All members of Universe 6 and Universe 2 have dropped out. Therefore, they shall both be erased!"

Universe 2 was the first to be erased as the white aura that came around them before erasure was now engulfing all of Universe 6 except their angel Vados who was exempt.

As Universe 6, minus Hit, were giving their final send-off mainly towards Universe 7, the Grand Priest decided to contact Hit through telepathy again, for what would likely be the last time he along with anyone in this multiverse ever spoke to him again.

" _So Hit, are you ready?"_

" _Yeah, I guess."_ The purple-skinned alien shrugged.

" _That's good to hear. However, I feel I should give you a forewarning before you are transported."_

" _About what?"_

" _Once you are transported to this new world, you may find that your appearance has changed quite a bit. In fact, you'll look more like a human if I'm not mistaken."_

That statement surprised Hit a little. Him looking more human was oddly specific, but if that's the only thing he had to worry about then he could live with that. But something told him there was something else that the Grand Priest had yet to tell him.

Hit turned out to be correct in his assertion as the Grand Priest continued.

" _In addition to that, once you make it to the new world, you may find yourself having trouble to access something even close to your true power, but please don't panic about it. That will only be a side-effect of the teleportation that will wear off in time. Although I must ask that you not question me on how long it will take to wear off as I unfortunately do not have an answer."_

Well that was great. So, he was going to get an appearance change along with a temporary huge handicap to his powers huh? Well then, he would just have to deal with that when it came time to.

" _Anything else I should know about Grand Priest? Or is that all?"_

" _That is all Hit. Now if I were you, I'd get ready, as its about to happen."_

Hit nodded his head at that as the Zen'os closed their glowing hands together which caused universe 6 to be erased on this spot with its legendary assassin disappearing as well towards what would be his new home with a new life along with it.

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well that's the end of this first chapter of my new story "An assassin's new beginning".**

 **In the next chapter we will see Hit arrive in the sekirei world but what will await him there? Find out in chapter 2 of "An assassin's new beginning".**


	2. Chapter 2

An assassin's new beginning:

 **Chapter 2: A mysterious arrival on Kamikura!**

 _ **On Kamikura Island, off the coast of japan. Year 1999…..**_

Finally, this was it! This was what he had been waiting for! There was no denying it now. He would make the ultimate discovery. This island that he was standing on at this very moment was the key to something huge he just knew it! After all, this island had literally just sprung up right out of the ocean not too long ago rather unnaturally.

Normally when new islands rise up from the sea-bed there was a slow progression towards it. A process that could be easily monitored as it went on. This however had not been the case with this one though, no, this island, without any sort of warning whatsoever had just magically popped right out of the ocean floor as if some mighty force of the cosmos had willed it to do so.

That was what had drawn him here. He was dying to know this islands secret. He could just feel it in every fibre of his being that this island was hiding something and he would be the one to unmask it and see what hid underneath.

These were the thoughts of one man who had taken action at the most opportune of times. A man who many referred to as a genius, but not just any genius, he was a super genius. Who was this super genius man one might ask? He was none other than Minaka Hiroto.

Minaka Hiroto was a bespectacled man with a slender build, standing at roughly 5 foot 7 inches of height and weighing in at about 67 kilograms. Minaka had tall and spiky black hair and sharp black eyes underneath his glasses. He was currently wearing an outfit reminiscent of kamen rider complete with a red scarf around his neck.

 **Minaka:** At last, finally my time has come! My time to shine in the annals of human history by making the discovery of a lifetime! Can't you feel it my dear Takami? Can't you feel how close we are to what I can tell is going to be possibly the greatest discovery in human history!

The person that Minaka was referring to who was now named Takami, was a rather beautiful slender woman of 5 foot 3 inches in height and weighed about 50 kilograms. Takami had short black hair that stopped at her upper neck area with the tips of two of her locks of hair reaching down to her shoulders on either side of her face near her ears with silver eyes. She wore a white lab coat over black top which did little to hide her generously sized breasts along with a simple pair of black trousers and hiking boots.

 **Takami:** What I "feel" is that this entire trip is turning into a wild goose chase. Are you sure there is something special about this island Minaka? Because despite its unnatural rise from the ocean there doesn't seem to be anything special about it.

At Takami's response, Minaka merely turned his head in her direction with a knowing smirk on his face, as if to say that he knew about something that she didn't.

 **Minaka:** Oh come now Takami, don't be like that! You know as well as I do that there has to be something to this island that caused its ascent. Trust me on this, I know we will find something truly extraordinary! Besides when have I ever let you down?

This statement caused Takami to sigh in exasperation. Why was she here with this man again? Despite Minaka's confidence in this matter she couldn't help but feel s though this was a waste of time. They had been out on this island searching for its hidden secret for almost 5 hours now and still had not found anything worth the trip. She was honestly starting to question why the university believed Minaka was a "super genius" in the first place. He, in her opinion was more akin to a mad man who just so happened to have an incredible intellect, but was simultaneously an idiot as well.

Before Takami was able to voice her thoughts to Minaka however, a bright white light appeared just 1 kilometre away from their current position right in front of them causing both herself and Minaka to become temporarily blinded by its intensity despite its distance from where they were.

Once the light died down and Takami regained her vision, she looked over at Minaka again before voicing her thoughts.

 **Takami:** Minaka! Just what the heck was that light?

In response to this question, Minaka turned his head to look at Takami with an excited expression on his face that was similar to an archaeologist who had just found the remains of a previously undiscovered species.

 **Minaka:** I don't know Takami. But what I do know is that I want to find out the cause! Let's not waste any more time here Takami! We need to get over there as fast as possible.

As Minaka finished talking he wasted no time in moving towards the location the light had come from in a literal sprint towards it. This action made Takami slump her shoulders in slight depression at Minaka's antics as she followed behind him as fast as she could. This man was going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

As about 6 or so minutes passed by Minaka and Takami finally made to the location in which the light came from they had to stop in surprise. There, right I front of them, just a few metres away, was a man lying back first on the ground motionless with his arms and legs spread out on the ground in the shape of a cross.

The motionless man in question had dark purple shaggy hair with pale skin. He was wearing a long grey coat that had a turtle-neck along with a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, dark purple wrist guards and a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. Finishing of his attire was a pair of pants that were also dark cyan in colour and a pair of dark purple boots with what appeared to be black toe-and-heel armour on them.

The questions that were on Takami's mind as she gazed down at this mysterious, unconscious and admittedly handsome man were "where had this unconscious man come from?" Because up until this point the island had been deserted and completely bereft of life other than herself and that fool Minaka. The other question she had was "what had been the cause of that bright light earlier?"

Whilst those thoughts were going on in Takami's mind there were very similar thoughts going on in Minaka's as well. At was at this moment however that Minaka decided he was going to see if this man was still alive, and he would do this by having Takami do the honours.

 **Minaka:** Takami, check this man's pulse and heart beat if necessary. I need to know whether this man is alive or not.

Minaka's order seemed to jolt Takami right out of her own thoughts as she nodded at Minaka before moving toward and kneeling down next to the unconscious purple haired man. Upon getting a closer look at this man, Takami couldn't help the light blush that came across her face as she realised that the man didn't just have a handsome face, but also an impressive physique with tight muscles on his arms and legs as well as fully defined 6 pack abs that appeared to have been honed through years of intense training.

Regardless of how attractive she thought the man was however, she still had to check him to see if he was still alive. Shacking off the blush she had from before, Takami grabbed the man's wrist and pressed her 2 fingers unto it to check for his pulse.

After waiting for a minute, she did not feel a pulse, and so she decided to put his hand down and check his heart beat. To do this, Takami swung her left leg to get to the other side of the man's body and leaning her upper body down unto his so that she could press the side of her head where her ear was on his chest, more specifically his left pectoral to listen for his heart beat.

At her actions, Minaka couldn't help but raise a brow with an amused smirk at the position Takami was in right now. It appeared as if whether his assistant was aware of what she was doing or not, on a subconscious level she clearly wanted to do more with this man other than check his heart beat as he had instructed if her practically straddling that man was any indication. Hell, given how serious Takami looked, he could just tell that she was unaware of her current position with their unconscious guest. It honestly made him want to snicker at this turn of events. Oh he was so going to use this to tease the hell out of her for a while.

After another solid minute passed by, Takami finally heard a light thump coming from the man's chest. Good, his heart was still beating, if only just barely, which meant he was still alive. After affirming this, Takami rose her upper body straight and turned her head to meet Minaka's gaze and tell him the good news.

 **Takami:** The man is alive Minaka.

 **Minaka:** Oh, that's great news Takami! I guess that means we have a new mysterious companion for our ragtag little group!

Upon saying this, Minaka got a playful glint in his eye as he continued after a short pause.

 **Minaka:** However my dear Takami, I must ask, was it really necessary to get on top of that man and practically straddle him with your thighs just to check his heart beat? My my Takami, I never would have pinned you to be the type of woman who puts the moves on a defenceless, unconscious man that she knows nothing about! How scandalous and naughty of you my dear Takami.

At Minaka's words, Takami looked down and realised the position she had put herself in. Unlike before, Takami was able to control the growing blush that was creeping unto her cheeks as she calmly got off the man before addressing Minaka.

 **Takami:** Minaka, you will never speak of this again, understand?

Takami made this statement with a tone of malice that Minaka had never heard from her before, and that was saying something considering the fact that when they were in the university he would often do or say things that would aggravate or outright embarrass her to no end.

Minaka, knowing now that if he continued his teasing, his life would be in serious danger of being ended by Takami, nodded his head dumbly in agreement with her words whilst his whole body was shacking like a leaf in fear of her wrath.

Seeing Minaka's compliance, Takami stopped giving him the glare of death and refocused her attention back on the next to her feet.

 **Takami:** In any case, we can't just leave this man here as he would most likely die.

Following her own statement, Takami kneeled down next to the man and grabbed his right arm which she used to pull the rest of the man's limp body unto her back in the form of a piggy-back as she held his legs firmly inside both her arms as his chest laid against her back and his arms hung down like wet noodles over her shoulders.

 **Takami:** Minaka, I would prefer if we found some shelter quick so that I can treat this man without the sun beating down on me.

At this declaration from Takami, Minaka had a look of confusion on his face.

 **Minaka:** Hang on a minute there Takami! I thought you just said that…

Before Minaka could finish his response, Takami cut him off.

 **Takami:** That this man was alive? Yes I did. But only just barely Minaka. His heart beat is incredibly weak and he isn't breathing either. If he is going to have any chance at surviving whatever has happened to him, then I'm going to have to resuscitate his lungs in order to get his blood flowing better and pump it to his heart to revitalise him.

Ok, now Minaka understood the situation. While MInaka may be eccentric, he wasn't heartless. If Takami wanted to save this man then he would help her. After all, what sort of professor would he be if he didn't help out his cohort in her time of need?

 **Minaka:** Ok Takami, I understand. I saw a cavern we could use just a little ways back. It should do quite nicely.

Minaka then pointed in the direction he saw the cavern which was not too far south of their current location. Nodding her head appreciatively at Minaka, Takami began trekking towards it with added fervour and an added spring to her step.

Whoever this man was, and she planned to find that out soon once she saved him, one thing was for certain. Things were beginning to pick up on what she had believed to be Minaka's wild goose chase of an expedition, that's for sure. Only fate could tell what was going to happen next, and whatever does happen, atleast for Takami that meant that this adventure of hers and Minaka's was no longer a waste of time. Oh if only she knew what they would find out next about kamikura, if only she knew.

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well that's the end of the second chapter of my second fanfic story "An assassin's new beginning".**

 **In the next chapter we will see Takami resuscitate Hit and bring him to the realm of consciousness once more! We will also see Minaka discover the secret of kamikura island as well! (I wonder what it could be?)**

 **Just what will Minaka find? And how will Hit interact with Takami? Find out all of this on chapter 3 of "An assassin's new beginning".**

 **Also as a side note to those who may also be reading my other story dragon ball z x maken ki, it would appear as though the notes I had written down to be used for the next 2 chapters has gone missing, which means that it will take me longer than I expected to update that story. I apologise in advance for this and promise you all that this won't happen again. That being said I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, quick warning to those who read this story. The style in which I'm writing it along with Makenball Z is changing as of right now. Instead of me having a person's name behind a colon to show who's speaking, I'll just have the dialogue in bold and in quotation marks and say who is speaking right after or before the sentence. I hope that this is of no inconvenience to those who are reading this story. Anyways, on with the story!

An assassin's new beginning:

 **Chapter 3: A warrior Assassin's awakening! Secret of Kamikura discovered!**

 _Hits P.O.V… moments before reaching Kamikura…_

Nothingness… Absolute nothingness. No colour, no life, no pain, nothing. A void of complete and total emptiness in every sense of the phrase. This is the sight that the legendary assassin of universe six… Well, former legendary assassin since universe six no longer existed, was met with for a while now. To be brutally honest, Hit had no idea how long he had been in this… place? Could it even be called a place? Hit didn't know, nor did he care anymore. The feeling, or lack there of, of Hit's body as it remained still as if in a coma. It was important to note that he wasn't floating either, but merely in a state of stagnation.

Hit wanted to move his body, but no matter how much he tried to will his body to move, it wouldn't. Truthfully, Hit could barely even comprehend his own thoughts right now… And after finally giving up on trying to move his body, which was a lost cause at this point, hit decided to retreat into the recesses of his own mind. It was likely the only thing that would keep him from going partially insane at the moment. As Hit retreated to his own mind, he began to replay memories of his past to pass the time.

The first ones to replay back to him were his most recent ones… From the tournament of power, all the way back to the tournament between his former home, universe six and its twin, universe seven. Despite the fact that his mind was beginning to lose itself, likely due to this void's influence, Hit could still remember each detail vividly even as his memories began to blur. From every battle, to every assassination he had been apart of along with every notable interaction he had had with warriors he came to have respect for, such as son goku and that pride trooper Jiren of universe eleven.

After reliving them through his mind, Hit then went back even further into the haze of old memories he had of his experiences throughout his millennium long existence. Hit's trip down memory lane now saw his thousand year long trek across the now erased cosmos of universe six. From every interesting person he encountered, to all the unique planets he had been to, and to all the targets he had killed over that time period. Every sort of character you could think of, from rapists and murderers… to corrupt politicians and tyrannical dictators. Whatever description of a person, be it male or female that you were to give to him, chances are he had already killed a dozen beings just like that person you would've described to him.

That's just how good Hit had been at his job, to the point were those that feared him for believing they might be next on his hit-list, to those who even admired him for his skill and fighting prowess, began referring to him as being flawless, infallible even!... When Hit had first heard about what the people across many different galaxies started calling him, he had actually laughed for the first time in his life. He had found it amusing how these people thought he was unbeatable, it was truly an absurd claim to make in his opinion. This was especially true given the final battles he had partaken in before he ended up here.

After the final memory of his travels flashed by in his mind, Hit came to a realisation. If he ever got out of this void, and to that new universe that the grand priest had talked to him about being sent to, then he swore he would make the best out of it and not waste any precious time there. Hell, he might even try to make a friend or two if he felt like it, though knowing himself as well as he did, that probably wouldn't happen.

As that final thought left him, Hit's mind began to shut down as he finally succumbed to the abyss of unconsciousness.

 _Meanwhile… back in the present on Kamikura Island…Inside a cave_

 _Takami's P.O.V_

That was it, Takami had managed to haul the unconscious man's body over to this simple cave, Minaka in tow, and had Minaka set up a place to lay the man down on comfortably, which was a futon that had a cushion with it to be used to support the man's head. As she laid the man down on the futon, Minaka spoke up **"Well… now that our new companion is comfortable, I'll leave him in your capable hands Takami."** Takami just nodded her head at his words as he turned around and left through the entrance. **"Probably off to find this Island's secrets again."** Said Takami as she rolled her eyes at Minaka's fixation on this secret the Island was supposedly hiding.

Shaking her head of this thought, she refocused her attention back on her unconscious patient lying motionlessly on the futon and pillow and got to work with a serious look adorning her face. She quickly made sure to kneel down next to the man before she proceeded to sit the man back up briefly so that she could remove the clothing on his upper body, so that nothing would constrict the man while she was giving him c.p.r. Takami had to fight down the blush that came to her cheeks as she got a better look at the man's physique without his clothing to obstruct viewing it. If they had been under much better circumstances right now, she would definitely compliment this man for the incredible shape he was in.

Takami then laid the man down on his back once again as she used her hands to open the man's mouth up as she prepared to attempt resuscitation on the man. **"Well… here goes nothing!"** Said Takami as she pulled her head down to meet the man's mouth with her own as she blew air down his throat before moving up quickly and pressing both her hands down flat against the chest, with her left hand over her right before she pumped them down. **"One, two, three, four!"** Said Takami as she repeated the chest pump four times. She then proceeded to repeat these actions, in that order, over and over again for about ten minutes. After she had finished, Takami heard the man cough as he finally started to breathe. This mad Takami sigh in relief, she had done it, she had saved this man's life! Now all that was left for her to do was wait until the man woke up, so she could get some answers out of him…

 _Scene change… two kilometres away from the cave…_

 _Minaka's P.O.V_

" **I knew it… HeheheHAHAHA, YES I JUST KNEW IT!"** said Minaka with a laugh of glee. The reason he was laughing you might ask? It was simple… He had found what he was looking for. The secret that this Island had been trying to hide from him! Right before his vision, was the site of a formerly well hidden space ship that he could assume held extra-terrestrial life from the stars within it! **"This is it… the discovery of a lifetime! The kind of discovery that puts any previous one in human history to shame."** At this point minaka was truly beside himself with joy! He had been correct in his assumptions earlier about this Island holding incredible secrets for him to discover, Take THAT Takami! Oh, now he couldn't wait any longer, it was time he went back to that cave and fetched Takami, along with that new arrival of theirs if he was awake… He couldn't wait to see Takami's face once she saw this!

As Minaka made up his mind, he took off in a dead sprint towards the cave he left Takami in to help that man, he'd make sure Takami never heard the end of this again! No one doubts the one and only super genius and badass Hiroto Minaka, NO ONE!

 _Meanwhile… back in the cave as Minaka made his way back…_

 _Normal P.O.V_

Shortly following the cough he had given earlier, the purple haired man finally began to stir and, for what felt like an eternity, to him atleast, he could finally feel and move his body! As the man finally opened his eyes, he was met with sight of what looked like the inside of a cave. As he sat up, he noticed that the clothes he wore were not on him, he also noticed that he had purple hair and that his skin was no longer purple but white as he raised his hand up to look at it.

" **It's good to see that you're awake."** Said Takami as her voice grabbed the man's attention as he turned his head to look at her. The man narrowed his eyes in appraisal as he eyed Takami up and down, she appeared to be a human woman who he could surmise as he looked down and noticed what he had been laying on was a futon and cushion, was someone who had likely taken care of him while he had been out. That meant he owed her a debt, which was fine… He didn't mind paying her back when he could. What the man didn't realise however was that he had been eying the woman for a little too long… and the woman had begun to get the wrong idea of what he was doing.

" **So… are you going to talk or are you just going to sit there staring at me all day?"** said Takami with a look of annoyance as she walked up to the man. **"I wasn't staring at you… I was merely appraising you to see who's company I was in"** said the man as he stood up from his position. His response caused Takami to snort in amusement. **"Yeah, sure pal, you were appraising me alright… appraising me in the same way that a guy appraises a girl he wants to have sex with."** Thought Takami sarcastically as she stared into the man's red eyes with her own silver eyes.

" **Well then, mister appraiser, care to tell me what your name is?"** said Takami with a questioning gaze as the man replied. **"My name is Hit."** Takami nodded her head to that, that was an interesting name for sure. **"Hit huh, the names Takami."** Said Takami. So that was the woman's name huh, Hit would make sure to remember that.

" **Ok then… now that our greetings are out of the way, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself"** said Takami with a tone that left no room for argument. Hit was almost taken aback by the amount of authority contained within the woman's voice… almost, but not quite.

Before hit could respond however, a rather eccentric looking man literally dashed into the cave and stopped right beside Takami with a face splitting grin on his face. As Takami turnedtowards this man with a tick mark at his rather abrupt arrival, the man spoke before Takami could do anything. **"Takami, you have to see this! I've found this what this Island was hiding, and I want you…"** Minaka chose that moment to turn his head his Hit's direction and pointed at him **"and our new friend over here to come with me to witness it in all its glory. So, what are we waiting for… LETS GO!"** As minaka finished, he then turned back around and sprinted out of the cave again before Takami had a chance to respond, leaving a dumbstruck Takami and confused Hit behind.

Hit was the first to recover from the interruption as he turned toward Takami with a questioning gaze. **"Friend of yours?"** asked Hit curiously. Hearing his question, Takami quickly recovered from her previous shock at Minaka's antics before she turned her head to meet Hit's gaze again with a sigh. **"More like his babysitter… honestly that man can be so annoying with the crap he pulls sometimes… Anyway, might as well go and see what's got him so excited."** As Takami said this she motioned her head for Hit to come along with her. Hit just shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to where his clothes were and put them back on before he followed Takami out of the cave as they trailed Minaka to where he had run off to.

After about twenty odd minutes of walking, Takami with Hit in tow caught up to Minaka, who was waiting for them near a cliff with a huge toothy smile of triumph on his face. One thing was for certain, whatever he had found… it must have been something big. **"alright Minaka, show me what's got you so riled up."** In response to Takami, Minaka just chuckled at her before pointing over the cliff. **"See for yourself, my dear Takami."** Hearing Minaka's reply and following where he pointed as she looked down the cliff, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief at what stood before her. It was a giant spaceship which looked to be lodged into the side of the cliff.

Meanwhile, Hit chose this time to walk up to the side of the cliff a short ways away from Takami and also noticed the large spaceship just below them. Unlike Takami however, Hit just gave a look of indifference as the revelation that the new universe he belonged to contained more sentient life than humans was not at all surprising to him. The only question he did have right now, was what species the aliens who owned that ship belonged to, since he could sense about over a hundred lifeforms on board it. One of which being much stronger than the others.

Hit then felt a hand on his left shoulder as he turned his head to see who was touching him, it was Minaka, who appeared to be grinning at him.Hit just remained silent as he waited for the man to speak. " **Why don't you join us my friend? I'm about to bring Takami down there to explore that ship for everything it's worth and I believe you should be with us as well, so you can witness my glorious discovery for yourself… and while you're at it, perhaps you could tell me where you came from and who you are exactly? I'm just dying to know, as I'm sure Takami is as well."**

After finishing his piece, Minaka motioned for Hit to join him as he proceeded to walk down the cliff with Takami behind him, who was still in a state of shock at the appearance of a space ship from another world in front of her. Hit just let out a sigh as followed Minaka's lead down the cliff right towards the entrance of the ship. The only thing obstructing Minaka now was the doors to the entrance that were closed shut and didn't look like they would budge any time soon.

Minaka just scoffed at the closed doors in front of him as he searched the sides for a switch of sorts that would open the doors. As his luck would have it, Minaka's hand skimmed across a part of the ship that felt like a closed compartment, which he was proven right on as he proceed to grab it and yanked it off with a huff of effort. This revealed a scanner of some sort which Minaka proceeded to lay his hand out flat against… this caused the doors to creak as they slid open, effectively giving Minaka access to the inside of the ship.

" **Well… what are we waiting for? Let's see what's inside!"**

 **AND CUT!**

Well, that's the end of chapter 3! I hope the set up wasn't too bad. Either way, next chapter we will see Minaka and Takami along with Hit find out what is inside this ship. Hit may be aware of the hundred + lifeforms on the ship due to his sensing abilities but that's about it. As far as what they actually are, even Hit is clueless.

Also the next chapter may contain Minaka and Takami finding out more information about Hit as Minaka so eloquently put it in this chapter.

See you next time guys.


	4. Chapter 4

An assassin's new beginning:

 **Chapter 4: Discovery**

 _Normal P.O.V… Inside the alien ship…_

As the trio of Hit, Takami and Minaka stepped foot inside the spaceship as the doors behind them closed shut once more, they began to walk forward through the ship. From what the three of them could see, it was nothing but a long hallway with white walls meeting their vision on both sides as they continued forward.

Minaka, being the type of man who kept his word, decided now was as good a time as any to begin asking their new companion some questions to pass the time.

" **Right then, to pass the time why don't we reveal a few things about ourselves…"** Said Minaka as he turned his head to look at Hit. **"We'll start with you, friend."** Hit just nodded his head showing his compliance in response to Minaka.

" **To start off, what is your name and how old are you?"** Questioned Minaka.

" **My name is Hit, and as for my age, I would be about 1080 years old."** Responded Hit.

As soon as Hit revealed his age, both Minaka's and Takami's eyes widened considerably. Takami's in shock and Minaka's in glee.

" **Hehe well, that confirms it. He's definitely not human despite his appearance. This just gets even better…"** Thought Minaka with joy. This meant that he was already in the presence of an alien before he even saw what was in this ship! He just had to know more now.

" **Is this guy serious!? I knew there was a possibility he wasn't human before since he appeared from a flash of light… but I never expected him to be THAT old…"** Thought Takami as she glanced in Hit's direction and then at Minaka's. If she knew Minaka as well as she thought she did, then no doubt the gears were turning in his head as he thought up a myriad of questions for Hit to answer.

" **1080 huh, damn that's old. You're clearly not human despite looking like one so here's my next question, if you don't mind, what is the name of your species Hit?"** Said Minaka with his second question, this time sounding twice as enthusiastic as the previous one.

" **The name of my race is the Chronians."** Responded Hit calmly in his ever present stoic tone.

" **The Chronians ay? Interesting name for an alien race. Tell me… Are there any of your kind still out there, in the vast expanse of space?"**

In response to Minaka's question, Hit just shook his head in the negative before speaking.

" **There is no more left… I am the last of my kind. The rest of what was left of my race was erased along with my original universe."** Replied Hit stoically once more.

If it was possible, both Takami's and Minaka's collectively widened to the size of dinner plates as they heard Hit's remark. Not only was he of a different species, but he was also from a different universe entirely! Normally, Takami would be sceptical about things like this, but given Hit's dead serious tone when he spoke about it, along with how he arrived on Kamikura, he was most likely telling the truth. Takami could tell Minaka felt the same way as her, if that sharp glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

" **Alright then, one last question for now… Could you perhaps tell us how your universe was erased? That's if you know of course…"** Said Minaka with a surprisingly serious tone that caught Takami off guard. From all the time she had known him, he had never sounded that serious before… She had to admit, she kinda liked it. Not that she would tell Minaka that at all. She would probably never hear the end of it from him if she told him that.

Hit just nodded his head once more at Minaka before explaining to him solemnly how his universe was erased, about the tournament of power and about the omni-kings who had spared his life and sent him here as they eradicated his whole universe simultaneously.

Suffice it to say that Minaka and Takami were in shock over Hit's words would be the understatement of the century! To believe that there were beings out there in some other cosmos who could destroy an entire universe or universes just by clenching their tiny hands together in a simple squishing motion was insane! Both Takami and even Minaka thanked god silently that such a being did not exist in their universe. The very thought of a child-like godly entity flying around their universe and willing to destroy it at the top of a hat at any moment was undoubtedly the scariest thing that had ever crossed their minds.

It was after this exchange that the trio remained silent for a while as they continued their trek forward through the spaceship. After about ten minutes of this silence, Hit, surprisingly asked a question to break the ice so to speak.

" **Well, since I told you what you wanted to know, mind letting me in on who you are exactly?"**

Instead of Minaka speaking however, it was Takami who decided to cut in and respond to Hit's query as she turned her head to face him.

" **As you already know, my name is Takami, Takami Sahashi. As for the man over there…"** Said Takami as she nudged her head in Minaka's direction. **"His name is Hiroto Minaka"** Hit just nodded his head once again in understanding as he motioned for her to continue, which she gladly did.

" **We are both currently in our twenties as far as age goes and are professors at an institute called Tokyo U."** Hit just silently took in this information about his new acquaintances. He may not know what Tokyo U was but considering these two were professors there then it was likely a school of some sort.

" **As I'm sure you've already guessed, we came to this Island in search of what it may be hiding. Before we saw this ship we're currently in I honestly didn't believe that there was anything on this Island. Even if it's appearance here near Japan was almost impossible given the data we found on this location."** Explained Takami with a serious expression on her face.

Once Takami was certain that Hit had heard her, she turned away from Hit to look forward once more, having effectively answered hit's question as much as she was willing to at the moment.

This meant that the three of them once again settled this time into a comfortable silence as they moved forward through the ever long white hallway until they finally reached another set of double doors just like the ones from before.

Minaka could only grin in amusement at this. He already knew how to deal with this from the previous time as he began searching for the compartment that would hold the scanner that allowed them entrance.

As Minaka began his search, Hit and Takami just remained standing back as they waited for Minaka to find it. As they waited there, Takami decided she wanted to get something off her chest as she turned to face Hit again.

" **Hit…"** said Takami in a whisper near hit so that minaka wouldn't hear her.

" **hnn"** grunted Hit lowly in response as he turned and looked down to meet Takami's gaze.

" **I know this probably won't mean much to you considering we've only just met but, I'd like to give you my apologies for what happened to you."**

Takami's words actually surprised Hit a little as he responded back with curiosity oozing from his tone as he whispered back.

" **Why are you giving me your apologies? You had nothing to do with what happened to me so there is no reason for you to do so."**

Takami just shook her head at this. **"I know it had nothing to do with me hit, I just felt like giving them to you as I believe that no one deserves to be given a fate like that. I just want to let you know that if you ever feel like talking about it, then you can talk to me, I don't mind."** Whispered back Takami as she gave Hit a small, but effective smile.

Hit couldn't believe what he had just heard. This woman that stood before him right now, had not only saved him from what likely would have been his own death earlier… but was also showing genuine care for him despite only knowing him for less then a day. Never before had Hit been with someone who actually showed him this much kindness. Hit couldn't help it as a small smile of his own graced his face as he thanked Takami for her concern over him. Takami just accepted his thanks as she turned away from him, a small scarlet blush colouring her cheeks. She had to admit, Hit was even more handsome in her opinion when he smiled like that instead of having his look of indifference.

" **EUREKA!"** came a shout of success from Minaka as Hit and Takami turned their attention back towards him. It looked as if he had found the compartment as the lid for it lay on the ground near Minaka as he had pressed the palm of his hand on a scanner that was identical to the one outside the ship. As it finished scanning his hand, the doors obstructing them slid to the side, allowing them full access to whatever was inside.

As the trio stepped in, they were met with the sight of a dome-shaped room that housed what looked like glass fragment shaped pods. 108 of them in total. As the three of them looked inside most of them, all that they found were fertilized eggs inside. However, nine of these pods held something different from the others. Within eight of these nine pods were embryos, and within the last pod that they looked into, actually housed an adult woman from what they could see.

This woman looked young, about in her early twenties like Takami and Minaka. She had a beautiful face, prettier than any princess and had long purple hair that went down her naked back in the style of a princess. Her curves were in all the right places and she had d-cup size breasts with healthy looking pink nipples. It was quite the arousing sight to behold indeed, too bad any thoughts that Minaka may have had about were squashed by him immediately out of fear of Takami's wrath. As for Hit, even he would admit she looked good, but that was about as far as he would go. He just wasn't that interested in the naked form of a female is all.

One thing that did strike Hit's interest however, was the fact that everything in his room that was within a pod was in suspended animation. Probably to preserve them whilst that had been on their trip to this planet from wherever they came from, mused Hit.

It looked as if Minaka had reached the same conclusion he had as he voiced his thoughts on their find. **"It appears as though these aliens are in a state of suspended animation, interesting, very interesting indeed."**

" **It does certainly appear to be the case, it's also worth noting that most of them seem to be in the early stages of life, not even having a genuine physical form outside of a fertilized egg. Only eight of them are in the embryo stage of life, with the only fully grown one being the woman over there."**

Hit and Minaka just nodded at her quick assessment as they continued to explore the room until Minaka, once again found something of interest and beckoned them both over.

What Minaka showed them appeared to be a computer screen of some sort that he had turned on. On the screen it displayed entire pages of data, likely to do with the beings in stasis within the pods. The only problem being? It was in a completely different language, likely from these aliens home world.

This however didn't bother Minaka all that much as, in an incredible demonstration of his exceedingly high intellect, he was able to decode the language and translate it into one they could understand in all of about thirty minutes. A feat of intelligence that certainly was not something to be scoffed at for sure.

What came up on the screen was, as they had suspected, information pertaining to the lifeforms aboard this ship. According to this info, these beings were part of a humanoid alien race known as Sekirei. It also went into great detail describing the anatomy of the Sekirei, which was near identical to that of a human's. Finally, it briefly described the 'destined ones' of each Sekirei, though it did not name, whom were basically bound to the Sekirei as their life partners that held a bond with their destiny bound Sekirei that apparently transcended far beyond what any other race was capable of. According to the data anyway. As to how exactly, the data did not say, nor did it tell them how they were bound to each other at all. It was rather vague when it came to those bits of information, which was a tad bit annoying to Minaka.

After finishing her read over the info on screen, Takami couldn't help but ask what would they do now, a sentiment that Hit shared. Minaka just gave them a toothy smirk filled with utter glee as he simply replied. **"I have a plan…"**

 **AND CUT!**

Well, that's the end of chapter 4.

It looks like Takami has made some leeway with Hit, is it possible that there may be something there or am I just pulling your leg?

Also, they have finally discovered the sekirei and minaka's plan is already forming within his head, for those of you who've watched/read sekirei you know where that's going to lead.

Anyways, I'll see you guys in the 5th chapter of 'An assassin's new beginning' see ya then boys and girls!


	5. Chapter 5

An assassin's new beginning:

 **Chapter 5: The S plan and the Sekirei**

 _Normal P.O.V… Time-skip 6 months later… inside Sekirei space-ship…_

It had been about six months since Minaka had come up with his plan and told both Hit and Takami what he had intended to do. What was that plan you may ask? Simple, it was to protect the Sekirei and Kamikura Island. To do this, Minaka had made some arrangements to sell some of the technology that they found to suitable buyers who would pay exceedingly high amounts of money and resources to get their hands on it. Following this, Minaka had used some the money to bring in equipment that he had modified to help the growth and development of the Sekirei.

However, Minaka had not done this alone. He had gotten help from another brilliant mind that Takami herself had brought along to the Island. His name was Takehito Asama. Takehito had gray messy hair that hides a part of his face and wore a turtle neck sweater and sweatpants covered by a white lab coat. In his free time whenever he wasn't working on the Sekirei with Minaka and Takami he was seen wearing a traditional Kimono that according to him, was his favourite thing to wear.

Also, whilst these six months had passed by, Hit, Takami, Minaka and even Takehito as well had gotten to know each other a great deal more. Hit had learned pretty quick that Minaka was, unquestionably, the smartest man he had ever met, which was high praise considering that back in universe six Hit had run into plenty of intelligent individuals during his near 1100 years of life. He had also come to find out that Minaka was highly eccentric, to the point of almost being obnoxious. He couldn't deny however that the man had his own unique form of charisma that he gained from this persona of his. Hit honestly believed that if Minaka was dead set on it, he could get people to follow him to the gates of hell itself with his passion and words alone.

As far as Takami goes, Hit had already figured out from observation that she was a strong-willed woman who would speak her mind about any issue no matter what it was, and wasn't shy about letting her opinion be heard. She was stubborn and even harsh at times, but she was also a good person who cared about others and would do her best to help if she could. Case in point, himself when she had saved his life last month when he had arrived to this world. She was also incredibly smart herself, having a vast knowledge in the medical field and sciences, third only to Minaka and Takehito themselves.

Finally, there was the newest addition to their rag-tag group, Takehito Asama. Out of all of them, Hit had to admit that Takehito was about as calm and cool as he was. Unless it came to a man called Seo, of course. Whatever history those two had with each other, was apparently enough to where Seo was the only person capable of annoying or outright angering Takehito. Hit had observed this from the conversations the two had on the phone together which Takehito had allowed him to listen in on. Hit found it almost humorous when Seo had apparently done something that Takehito really did not appreciate and ended up getting mad over with what appeared to be some weird hanya mask that appeared behind him out of nowhere. Even still, they had, atleast in Takehito's mind become good friends over the number of weeks he had been with them.

Hit had had no qualms with allowing Takehito to know about his past when Takami had asked him if they could tell their newest acquaintance about him, so long as Hit got to know about Takehito as well, they could go right ahead and tell him. Equal exchange, after all. If Hit was being honest with himself, these three were the closest things to friends he had ever had.

There was also the fact that Takehito was the one who filled in the blanks that the data they had uncovered from the ship did not give them on the Sekirei. He was the one who had discovered the name of the Sekirei's destined ones which he called Ashikabi and even discovered how they became bonded to one another. According to him, it happened through a process called 'winging' in which the Sekirei and the Ashikabi would share a kiss that would seal the bond between them. The Sekirei themselves unconsciously chose the Ashikabi that would be their destined soul-mate. They would do this apparently reacting in some way when their Ashikabi to be was close by.

Even admitting that though, once Takehito had been let in on Hit's origins he had, of course, been sceptical about the whole thing. Even despite the fact that he was currently working on adjusting aliens known as Sekirei with modified alien technology. Hit honestly didn't blame him for that, so to prove what he was saying was true, Hit had decided that a demonstration would be in order. This would also benefit Hit as well as it would give him a chance to see what his current body was capable of at present.

Of course, Minaka had a bright idea of how Hit could do this. According to him, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the national army had likely found about Kamikura and had likely sent troops towards it as he spoke. He could use this as an opportunity to test his power, which Minaka was excited about. However, Minaka had told him that once they did come, he would not be fighting alone, he would be fighting alongside a few of the Sekirei who would be awoken and ready for combat following their adjustments to control their powers.

Hit had just agreed to this and moved on with his day, patiently waiting for that day to arrive. Whilst he waited, true to Minaka's word, a couple of the Sekirei had finally been let out to roam freely around the base and the Island. There were five of them in total. Currently, Hit had been led into a room that they were all currently in after being enough adjustments by Takehito and Takami by Minaka who wanted him to mingle around with them a little. It was probably so he could see how they interacted with him once they found out that, like them, he was not human.

There were four women and one man. The sole man of the group was the first to come to greet Hit whilst the four women just looked on. He was a tall individual who stood at near equal height to Hit himself, being only about an inch shorter. He had messy silver coloured hair and grey eyes. He was equipped with a sword. His outfit consisted of black pants and a long-sleeved shirt of the same colour. The shirt was open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X'. The sleeves near his shoulders had a single band around them. Sitting almost lazily on his waist was a belt that looks more like an accessory than an actually functioning one. It sat slightly askew, the left side riding lower on his hip than the right, and the ends were tied together by a leather string. The only other distinguishing features about his clothing is the black fingerless gloves he was wearing, and the orange scarf he had wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

His name was Mutsu, and he laughably enough appeared to be just as stoic as Hit was. They merely shook hands and exchanged their names with Hit letting it out of the bag immediately that he wasn't human, which prompted Mutsu to ask if Hit was a Sekirei like them. Hit just replied with a shake of his head in the negative as he stated that he was apart of a race that no longer lived, making him the only one left. Mutsu just nodded his head in understanding with a solemn expression on his face as he paid his brief condolences to Hit for his fallen race, which Hit accepted calmly.

Once Mutsu had stood to the side allowing the others to come to play meet and greet, having finished his quick greetings with Hit, one of the four women stepped up to greet Hit next. She wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over her shoulders she was wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She had long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She from what Hit could see had bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. Also, like Mutsu she also had a blade by her side attached to her hip, which appeared to be a nodachi.

The woman's name was Karasuba and she immediately came off as a person Hit was very familiar with. She had an aura about her that just screamed 'KILLER'. It reminded him of himself, to be frank. It looked as if Karasuba could tell as well as she had a broad smile on her face as she recognised that they were cut from the same cloth to a degree. She also seemed to take an intriguing likeness towards him upon finding out that he wasn't human for some reason. Like with Mutsu, Hit offered her a handshake, she took with surprisingly elegant poise. Though the one thing that was a little off about it, was the light blush that dusted her cheeks as her skin met Hit's.

After Karasuba followed Mutsu's lead and stood back to the side with him, light blush still adorning her cheeks, the second woman stepped up. She was a woman who wore the exact same attire as Karasuba, as did the other two women in the room. She had long black hair that flowed down her back, lilac coloured eyes and was wearing thick red lipstick. She also had very large breasts that were straining against her uniform, though she didn't look bothered in the slightest about it. Her name was Kazehana. She seemed to be quite carefree from what Hit could tell and clearly had no problem flaunting her 'assets' at Hit as she approached. She seemed amused at how Hit showed no reaction whatsoever to her incredible sex appeal. Well, at least he wasn't a prude anyway.

Kazehana hadn't even made a step towards where Karasuba and Mutsu stood before the second to last woman in the room popped up out of nowhere, right in front of Hit. This woman's name was Matsu. She had long red hair with side plaits and was wearing round-rimmed glasses that covered her light orange red eyes. She, like Kazehana, also had very large breasts that strained her uniform. She, like Kazehana, also didn't seem bothered by this one bit. She appeared to be looking at Hit up and down, sizing him up with a perverted look on her face as her eyes glinted with mischief and mirth. She, after shaking Hit's hand, asked if he would like to take part in an experiment with her later as a blush covered her cheeks along with an even more pronounced perverted smile on her face.

Hit simply declined, which caused her to deflate a little as she went to stand next to Kazehana who just looked at her with a grin as she whispered **"Nice try"** into her ear. Matsu just gave her a grin back having recovered quickly from Hit's rejection.

Finally, the last of the five stepped forth. Her name was Miya. She had a slender and shapely figure and, like Karasuba, appeared to have the aura of a killer on her. She also had fair skin and brown eyes along with waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She appraised Hit with cold indifference, probably attempting to look intimidating. Hit completely disregarded her attempt at inducing fear altogether, having felt far worse killing intent than her's.

Upon seeing how unfazed he was, she opted to give him her greetings before moving on with the rest of her kin.

Minaka, who had just re-entered the room along with Takehito and Takami, was currently in his own thoughts about the Sekirei's 'social skills'.

" **Well, that was certainly a little awkward…"** Thought Minaka with a sweat drop. They all certainly had their own quirks that's for sure. Along with that it seemed as though Miya's attitude had changed a bit once Takehito entered the room. Heh, guess he really was the only person that Miya didn't feel completely hostile towards. They would have to try and remedy that in the future.

Though there was one really interesting fact that came out of this, and that was how Karasuba was acting around Hit already. When she had first woken up from her adjustments, she hadn't been the kindest with her words towards any of them and it was made pretty clear that she was already seeing humans as beneath her. Once Hit had stepped into the room, she had regarded him with genuine intrigue instead of blatant dismissal before he had let it be known he wasn't human. Then when they made skin contact, neither him or the others had missed her body's reaction at that moment. It just made Minaka grin even more, it appeared as though Hit may in fact be an Ashikabi…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, that's the end of chapter five, which I probably should've just entitled exposition dump considering how little dialogue is actually present here. And yep, looks like I did a time-skip ha.**

 **Don't worry though, even if this chapter didn't do the best job of presenting the characters as they were at this point, don't worry. The next few chapters will be focused on some relationship building between characters along with characterization whilst leading up to the first invasion on Kamikura.**

 **Just as a heads up, once I have finished the chapter involving the first invasion, I will do yet another time-skip up to the second invasion of Kamikura before finally moving on to the canon storyline, from mainly Hit's perspective obviously.**

 **Also to answer a question I am sure a number of you had, yes, Hit is in fact an Ashikabi. This chapter should also make it pretty clear who is his first Sekirei.**

 **Either way, I'll see you guys on the next chapter of 'An assassin's new beginning'.**


	6. Chapter 6

An assassin's new beginning:

 **Chapter 6: A match made in hell**

 _Normal P.O.V… the very next day…_

" **Just what am I supposed to do anyway?"** Thought Hit to himself as he walked along the hallways towards Karasuba's designated room. His reason for this you may ask? Well, it all had to do with a certain eccentric genius…

Following Hit's introduction towards the sekirei almost 24 hours ago, he had been tasked by Minaka to start, in his own words, 'building bridges between himself and the five newly awoken birds.' As to why exactly Minaka had referred to them as birds, Hit didn't know, nor did he really see much of a point in building relationships with them. He wasn't really the social type after all. He wasn't much of a talker, at best he could probably hold a genuine conversation with someone for about a couple of minutes before he started answering them with simple head nods or head shaking. Whether that was a by-product of him being an assassin for so long and getting used to being completely silent or not, the fact remained that's just who he was. Quite frankly, he didn't want to change that either.

Which was the reason why Minaka making him of all people socialise and get to know the sekirei better over anyone else baffled him to no end. Hit had no idea what Minaka thought was going to happen, and if he was being honest with himself it almost felt like Minaka had him doing this to take him out of his comfort zone and get a little laugh out of his misfortune.

Regardless of his thoughts on the matter though, Minaka had been adamant about him doing this, especially with Karasuba for a reason that he had not disclosed to him.

" **I'll just get this over and done with…"** Thought Hit with a small sigh as he reached Karasuba's room. **"Hopefully this won't go too bad."** Was Hit's last thought before he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

On the other side of the door was Karasuba, who was currently sitting down on the side of her bed with one leg crossed over the other as she polished her now unsheathed nodachi. As she was doing this, she felt a presence right outside her door and immediately knew it was Hit, she didn't know how, she just knew. She then heard Hit knock on the door, which meant he was here for her. She smiled to herself as a light blush came across her cheeks.

" **You can come in Hit, the door isn't locked you know."** Spoke Karasuba with some amusement in her tone. Having heard her, Hit opened the door and walked into the room and gave it a quick look around. It was a modestly small room with light yellow walls with nothing inside it other than a queen-sized bed with puffy pillows and white sheets along with Karasuba herself.

Karasuba couldn't help the smirk that came over her face as she watched hit take an unimpressed look around her room. **"What's wrong, expected something more extravagant did you?"** Hit merely looked at Karasuba, meeting her gaze with his own as he heard her sarcastic remark. **"No, not at all, just a habit."** Came Hit's simple response. Karasuba rose a brow though as she heard that last bit. **"Habit huh, that's definitely not a normal one to pick up."** Hit just nodded his head in agreement with her, it was absolutely not normal, but then again, everything about him and his past practically screamed abnormal anyway so that wasn't saying much as far he was concerned.

" **Regardless, what did you come here for anyway?"** Asked Karasuba with a closed eye smile.

" **I came here for you."** Said Hit about as blunt as possible.

As the words left Hit's lips, the blush on Karasuba's face intensified, her heart suddenly beginning to beat faster inside her chest. A wry smile came upon her face as his words fully sank in. **"Oh, you're here for me? My, you don't beat around the bush do you Hit? But, I'm not doing much right now so why not, got any place in mind?"** Hit shook his head as he responded without missing a beat. **"No, not really. This wasn't even my idea. According to Minaka, I have to get to know you and your fellow siblings better, and this is the way I have to go about it apparently."**

Karasuba's smile faltered somewhat as she heard what Hit had to say. She felt a little disappointed that Hit hadn't come to her solely through his own interest. At the same time though, she didn't mind all that much so long as he was here. There was something about him that seemed fascinating to her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason she felt drawn to him, as if out of everyone in this place, he would be able to understand her. She couldn't explain it no matter how much she thought about it, she just knew he would be able to somehow.

" **Well then…"** Started Karasuba as she re-sheathed her nodachi and stood up before she walked past Hit towards the doorway, his head turning as his gaze followed her. **"Shall we?"** Karasuba stood by the frame of the door as she awaited Hit's answer, to which Hit nodded in agreement as they both walked out of the room, Hit following Karasuba.

" **Since you couldn't think of anywhere to go, I'll show you a place I'm already rather fond of. You don't mind that do you?"**

" **Not at all, lead the way Karasuba."** Replied Hit stoically.

Karasuba gained a broader smile as she led Hit to the place she wanted to go. After walking around a few hallways with few sharp turns here and there, they finally arrived at the sight of a 3 metre high set of pure white double doors. As the doors slid open for them as they went in, the lights of the spacious room came to life and revealed the training room. A place that had been on the ship turned base since before they found it and was the place Minaka figured that the Sekirei could train to better control their powers for the time being until his 'real game' could begin. Whatever that meant.

" **This will do."** Said Karasuba, more to herself than to Hit.

" **The training room huh? Let me guess… You brought me here to watch you train, am I wrong?"** Said Hit with a neutral tone as he focused his gaze on the back of Karasuba.

Karasuba smirked as she turned her head in Hit's direction, eyes closed as she responded to Hit. **"But of course, why else would I bring you here?"** Karasuba moved her hands over to her nodachi, one on the sheath and the other on the hilt as she turned away from Hit. **"Time for me to get in some practise, this'll be the second time I've gotten to let loose a little, so you just sit back and watch."** Finished Karasuba as she drew her nodachi from its sheath as she walked forward.

Hit, doing as he was told, just stood back and watched Karasuba with intrigue. While Hit might not outwardly admit it, he was curious to see what she could do, and this would be a good way to get a taste of her power before she put it on full display when the quote on quote 'invasion' came to Kamikura and the Sekirei, as well as himself would truly let loose.

Karasuba, her blade now drawn out, peaked her eyes open just enough to where the irises of her eyes were visible as she strode forward with purpose. Than, in the blink of an eye, she struck. Her blade, which had been at her side previously, jettisoned forward in a straight stabbing motion, both her hands now being firmly on the hilt as the force that was put behind the stab cut through the air and created a mini shockwave.

She wasn't done there though. As if that had been the signal for her to begin a total massacre, she began swinging, cutting and slicing with her nodachi in every direction around her, other than Hit's direction, of course. Her movements had a wild flare to them, but at the same time held a certain grace about them that you wouldn't see in an amateur. There was no wasted movement at all, every step, every strike, slash or cut was delivered on time and on point with vicious accuracy, as if she was cutting down imaginary opponents before her. Everything she was doing held purpose, none of it was pointless.

Hit found his eyebrows raising up just a tad bit as he witnessed how she moved with the blade. **"If memory serves me correctly, she hasn't been awake and active for two days even, and yet, the way she handles herself with that blade, you'd think she'd trained with for a decade. She's handling it like a true master swordswoman would, and she's only had it for about a day and a half. Even I have to admit, that's actually impressive."** Thought Hit with increased interest in Karasuba.

" **Looks like I have his full attention now…"** Thought Karasuba as she felt her heartrate increase steadily, a burning heat beginning to sear on to her cheeks in the form of a blush as her whole body also started to feel a burning sensation. **"This feeling in my chest… the way my body is reacting right now… could it be, that this is what that clown Minaka and Takehito had told me about? Am I really reacting to my 'destined one' as they put it?"** Thought Karasuba again as she stole a glance at Hit, her body's current burning feeling intensifying, along with her heart-beat becoming louder and somewhat hurtful inside her chest, as if it was trying to leap out of it as her gaze was on Hit.

Hit, being the observant warrior that he was, noticed the change in Karasuba's body language and how it was becoming more stiff and uncontrollable. **"What's going on with her? She was fine just a minute ago, so why is her body acting up all of a sudden?"** Thought Hit with confusion, he had no idea what was happening right now. If he had to guess though, it probably had something to do with her being a Sekirei. In retrospect, he should've asked either Minaka, Takehito or Takami about everything they had found out about the Sekirei since Takehito joined up. Had he done that, he would certainly not be confused in this situation and if he had to, be able to handle it.

While Hit was still in his thoughts, Karasuba's condition had worsened significantly, to the point where her whole body, inside and out, felt like a furnace. Her heat-beat pounding inside of her chest had become so strong by this point that it threatened to burst like a grape being squeezed and crushed. At this point, Karasuba had stopped swinging her blade, her grip on it loosening near her side as fell to the floor with a 'clang', she herself following suit soon after as she dropped down to one knee.

This broke Hit out of his reverie as he saw Karasuba kneeling on one knee, breathing heavily as she had her left hand on her chest just above her breast, as if in a futile attempt to calm the raging storm that was her heart-rate as her other arm hung limply by her side. Since the others weren't around right now, that left it up to him to help her, or at least attempt to, since he still didn't know how to deal with a situation like this properly.

Making up his mind, Hit made his way over to the kneeling Karasuba. As soon as Hit was mere inches away from her, Karasuba's condition became almost three times worse. Her body felt so unbelievably sensitive, so weak right now. She found herself unable to keep herself up on a single knee as she crumbled down, now on both knees as her breaths became incredibly laboured and heavy.

" **What's the matter Karasuba? You were fine just a minute ago."** Said Hit as he knelt down in front of Karasuba, a hint of concern tinting his tone.

Karasuba forced her head to look up despite the difficulty it presented, and met the gaze of Hit's sharp red eyes with her own narrowed grey eyes. **"It's my body, I-it's reacting to…"** Shestarted in a shaky tone as she managed to latch unto Hit's trench-coat, using her grip on it to pull herself up to eye level with Hit, her face looking completely flushed. **"You."** Finished Karasuba as pure instinct took over as she leaned forward and captured Hit's lips with her own.

What happened next as soon as she made lip contact with him, actually left him utterly stunned. A bright light, a bright greyish silver light began to emit from behind Karasuba on her upper back as the sekirei insignia engraved itself on her upper back just below her neck as grey wings appeared behind her.

As Karasuba broke away from the kiss, she found herself in a brief state of euphoria, her body feeling lighter than ever as a comforting warmth spread throughout her entire body and enveloped her heart like a blanket. Her very soul felt as if it had just become free of burden and capable of shining as bright as a star.

Hit didn't have a single clue what was going on right now, nor did he have any idea why he felt so… at peace, right now, as if a part of himself that he had been missing all this time had just become one with him again. Though he would likely never voice his thoughts on it, he couldn't deny that in this moment he felt more alive than he ever has before.

Before the light and grey wings behind Karasuba disappeared, while they were shining at their brightest, Karasuba found herself reciting an incantation. An incantation that came from the depths of her soul that had come to life around her. **"** **This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi!** **"**

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, that's the end of chapter six and would you look at that, Karasuba has been winged. Now that is going to stir up some trouble in the future for sure.**

 **Also, to those who want me to increase the length of the chapters, don't worry. You'll see a significant increase in their length once we reach the point of the first invasion of Kamikura. Believe me, that will be the start of shit hitting the fan when we finally get to some action. But first, I'll need a few more chapters to develop some form of relationship between Hit and the Sekirei as well as Takehito, Minaka and Takami.**

 **In any case, I'll see you guys again on the next chapter of 'An assassin's new beginning'. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

An assassin's new beginning:

 **Chapter 7: Post-winging**

As Karasuba finished her incantation, the glowing translucent grey wings that had sprouted from her back dissipated completely. Vanishing as soon as they came.

Karasuba collapsed back into Hits chest shortly thereafter, a look of bliss on her face as Hit kept her balanced against him by holding her shoulders as gently as he could.

They remained like that for a couple of seconds until Karasuba looked up, her gaze meeting Hit's. Her normal smile returned to her face, only this one carried some affection with it specifically, and exclusively for him.

" **My my… that was… quite exhilarating. Wouldn't you agree, Hit?"** She asked, her tone carrying amusement with it.

Hit simply nodded his head in agreement, not having much to say about what had just happened. Or what he had felt during the moment.

" **Hmm.. so that was it huh? This is the 'winging' process that Minaka told us about…"** She commented, resting her head against Hit's chest and taking a weird form of pleasure inside from how good it actually felt to do so.

" **Winging process?"** Questioned Hit, choosing now to speak up. A curious gaze on Karasuba.

Karasuba let out a light Chuckle at his expression, finding a bit of humour in how her Ashikabi had no clue what she was talking about.

" **I'm guessing Minaka didn't tell you?"** She asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer. Hit nodded his head once more in the affirmative, garnering another small chuckle from her. **"I suppose I might as well tell you then. Seeing as you and I are now bonded to one another."**

She went on. **"From what I've been told, we as Sekirei, in order to realize our full potential, must be winged by our chosen Ashikabi, who we are meant to react to, to let us know he or she is the one. The one that, in that fool Minaka's own words 'is the one person in this world we will love and cherish the most.' If you are wondering about the reaction part, it's basically what you just saw happen to me a few minutes ago. Once we are winged by them, our souls are bonded to theirs and our destinies become intertwined… or so they say anyway."**

As she finished her explanation, Hit nodded his head for about the third time in this conversation thus far, now having a much better understanding of what was going on.

And also a realisation that Minaka had undoubtedly known about Karasuba reacting to him from the start, which was why he had sent him to her first. Bastard didn't even have the decency to give him a warning first, he had just sent him in blind, probably to laugh his ass off at his reaction to the whole thing.

" **I must say, when I first heard it, I thought it was just a bunch of nonsense. Now though… I have to admit, they knew what they were talking about. What I just felt there, when we kissed… I can't even describe how euphoric that sensation was…"** She said, sounding rather surprised, as if she had just had a ground breaking epiphany.

Again, Hit would not admit it outright, but he agreed with her one hundred percent on that one. That sensation he had felt in that moment was like nothing he had ever felt before in the many, many years he had lived. Heck, even now as he held her shoulders while she rubbed her head against his chest, Hit felt a part of his soul practically swoon at her touch, taking pleasure in the current intimacy of the two as they both stood back up, her head still on him as he held her shoulders.

Of course, the moment was ruined not long after that as Hit heard the sounds of feet planting and pattering on the floor behind the door in a rush, indicating whoever was coming up to the door was literally _sprinting_ in their direction.

The door slid open quick, and a figure practically _bounced_ into the room with excitement clear on his face. Speak of the devil… It was Minaka.

" **Hit! Congratulations on becoming the very first Ashikabi! I just knew you could do it!"** He said, giving Hit an enthusiastic, and rather exaggerated thumbs up with a look of pride on his face before he turned to Karasuba.

" **And you too Karasuba! Congratulations on being the first Sekirei to be winged by her chosen Ashikabi! You must be feeling so excited right now! Because I know I am, haha!"** He laughed jovially, looking for all the world like a doting father who had just watched his kid grow up before his eyes and get married. It was really weird if Hit was being honest as he looked over his shoulders at the animated Minaka.

" **That fool sounds more excited about this than even we do. My god is he annoying…"** Remarked Karasuba, an annoyed look in her eyes as she stared at Minaka, though her smile did not disappear.

" **You're not wrong about that, he can certainly be quite the pest when he wants too."** Said Hit, making sure that both Karasuba _and_ Minaka could hear him.

Minaka seemed to gain a hurt expression on his face at his words, while Karasuba let out an amused laugh at Minaka's expense. They both could tell that Minaka wasn't actually offended.

" **Glad to see we're in agreement Hit, or I should I just call you my 'dear Ashikabi' now? Or perhaps 'husband' would be better?"** Sheasked teasingly, her delicate left brow raising as she looked at him with the most innocent look she could muster. Which, given the type of person she was, was rather impressive.

Hit merely gave her a deadpanned expression, his face a complete mask of stoicism as he replied. **"Neither, just call me by my name."** He said, his voice carrying with it the barest hints of annoyance, which Karasuba was able to catch.

" **Oh really? Now that's such a shame…"** A sigh escaped her lips, clearly faked and she made no attempt to hide it, as she locked gazes with Hit. Mirth clear in her eyes as she had a little fun at his expense. **"I guess that means I'll have to cross off all the pet names I was going to come up with for you. Such a waste."**

Hit let his hands fall to his sides as she stepped back from him, clearly even more amused than before as she noted how his right eye began twitching.

The torture didn't stop there it would seem, as Minaka lost his mock hurt expression and gained a playful smile on his face. **"Oh come now Hit, don't be a spoiled sport. I'd personally love to hear the pet names she could come with! Hell, I might even give her some suggestions myself."**

Hit turned fully at this to meet Minaka's gaze, his eyes narrowing dangerously. **"You'll do no such thing, Minaka. You won't like what happens if you do…"** Said Hit rather ominously, the thinly veiled threat easily being noticed by both Minaka and Karasuba.

Minaka gulped. **"Ehehe, I was just kidding. No need to get violent Hit, I was just having a little fun, no need to be such a grouch."** He replied, his hands waving in front of him in a placating manner as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

Hit closed his eyes briefly as a sigh cut through his lips, his index finger and thumb moving up to his eye lids, his head bowing in a small form of frustration.

Karasuba gave Hit yet another amused look before she turned to Minaka, her tone becoming a bit more serious. **"So, care to tell us why you're down here than? I sincerely doubt you came over here just to praise us. There has to be something else to it."**

At this, Minaka straightened up, his posture suddenly becoming akin to that of a child in a candy store as he wrung his hands while having a skip to his step as he approached them. He honestly looked like a complete idiot right now in Hit's eyes. As he started speaking though, Hit felt another presence reach the room, an aura of anger and irritation in it that was directed at Minaka.

" **How astute of you, Karasuba. Yes, as unfortunate as it sounds, I didn't come down here** _ **just**_ **to congratulate you. As soon as I saw on the monitor you had been winged I rushed down here as soon as I could. I'd love to run some tests on you to see how your body has changed now that you're winged. The excitement is killing me inside! I can't wait to see what changes have happened to you! This is truly a pivotal moment in our research! Hahahaha-Ooph!"** Minaka grunted as heel of a foot impacted against his skull, sending him plummeting to the ground in a heap. A large comical bump visible on his head where he was struck. His eyes swirling around as if he was in a cartoon.

Standing right behind the crumpled mess that was Minaka on the floor, and was the main reason he was sprawled out on the floor, was none other than Takami, who had the most comically angry expression on her features that Hit had ever seen.

" **GOD DAMMIT MINAKA! DON'T JUST RUSH OUT OF THE ROOM WHILE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF ANALYSING THE SEKIREI LIKE A DAMN CHILD!, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH EQUIPMENT YOU KNOCKED OVER WHILE RUNNING HERE YOU IDIOT!"** She screamed intensely, getting Minaka to whimper on the ground from her molten gaze that was fixed unto him. Shit, he was in the doghouse now…

Karasuba couldn't help but blink in astonishment at Takami, not just for how she assaulted Minaka and screamed at him, but also how she continued to chastise him even as she lifted him up by the scruff of his neck as if he was a four year old.

" **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR MINAKA!? OR DO I HAVE TO CONVINCE YOU ANOTHER WAY NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN?"** She shouted, cracking the knuckles on her free hand rather menacingly in his face.

Minaka's face paled so much at that point you'd swear he was a ghost. **"N-no that's quite alright T-Takami! I won't do it again, I-I swear! Now please, don't hurt me!"** He whimpered again like a coward, not wanting to face Takami's wrath. In fact, he'd rather deal with whatever Hit would do to him if he helped Karasuba come up with a pet name for him than face her womanly fury! He was too young to die an excruciating death!

Even Hit had to blink in astonishment as Takami utterly cowed Minaka into submission. Even he hadn't garnered such a fearful reaction from him when he threatened him mere minutes ago. If he was being truthful, he felt his respect for Takami rise up considerably with this display.

It took a minute, but Takami finally calmed down, her features softening as she placed Minaka down on his knees and looked over at both himself and Karasuba. A small smile making its way on to her face as she finally regarded them with her attention, Minaka having been dealt with for now.

" **So, you two got hitched huh? I gotta say I'm not really all that surprised Hit. You may not have paid it any mind awhile back when you met her, but we could tell the moment she blushed at you that she was reacting to you in some way. I'm pretty sure you've already figured it out by this point that that's why this idiot-"** She said, pointing down at Minaka. **"-sent you to her before any of the other Sekirei."** She finished, fishing out a cigarette from her lab coat pocket and placing it in her mouth, before cursing as she remembered she'd handed over her lighter to Takehito. Having given it to him as he didn't want her to pop a smoke in the lab, and would only give it back when she was ready to go outside.

" **You know, you really shouldn't be smoking Takami. It's bad for your health."** Chimed in Minaka with a disappointed tone as he stood up, and then recoiled as Takami levelled him with a glare.

" **Minaka, if I were you, I wouldn't open my mouth about what someone else likes to do, especially if said someone is still pissed at you for doing something stupid. So, if you would, please shut the fuck up."** She cursed, her words being enough to silence him once again, having gotten the memo that she was NOT in the mood to be lectured by HIM of all people. As if he needed a reminder that she was about ready to throttle him right now for his antics.

With him dealt with, she let out a despondent breath as she placed her cigarette back into her pocket for later. Her attention coming back to the brand new Ashikabi and Sekirei in front of her.

" **With that being said, I do have to agree with Minaka on one thing. I'm also rather curious to see what's changed about you Karasuba. As of this moment, we only have second hand information from the data we scrounged up about what occurs to a Sekirei once they've been winged. With your help, if you'd please, we should be able to get a much better understanding as we note the effect it has on you first hand. I know Takehito can't wait to see it either."** She added at the end of her explanation, knowing that her friend would be thrilled in his own way to see the difference himself first hand rather than simply read it off a data bank.

Karasuba regarded her with a displeased gaze, her smile faltering just a bit as she stole a brief glance back at her Ashikabi. **"Well, since you asked so** _ **nicely**_ **, I suppose I might as well."** She said, her tone matching the look in her eyes as she stalked forward, passing Takami as she headed for the door.

Takami sweat dropped at this, knowing full well with her response that she had no interest in doing that whatsoever, and would've much rather stayed close to her Ashikabi, which she couldn't fault her for.

" **I guess I'll see you later, my dear Ashikabi. Don't be a stranger now…"** Remarked Karasuba with her head turned to the side in such a way to where she was giving him a sideways glance.

Hit let out a low grumble at her words, not appreciating how she had ignored what he told her to call him before and had referred to him the way she had teased him about. Great, just great… Guess that meant he had to look forward to a pet name from her in the future too. Joy to the world…

Minaka in that moment, chose to high tail it and run. His feet carrying him out of the room swiftly as he followed Karasuba to the testing table where he knew Takehito was, while simultaneously avoiding Takami in case she turned on him again. Killing two birds with one stone.

Hit was about to make his way out as well, until he felt Takami place her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from advancing.

He turned back to her as a dead serious look adorned her face, letting him know that she held him back for something important.

" **Before you go Hit, I should tell you right now it'd be a good idea to visit Matsu next, whether it be today or tomorrow."** She said, her request confusing him.

" **That's the red headed one with the glasses right? Why her next?"** He asked, wanting to know why her specifically and why he couldn't just meet the rest of them randomly.

Takami let out a breath, knowing that Hit might not take this well. **"As we were monitering her last night, she began to mumble in her sleep as her face started to heat up."**

" **And?"** Hit asked cautiously, having the odd feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going…

" **The thing is… she was mumbling about** _ **you**_ **in her sleep."** She said, noting the grimace that came over his face.

" **Don't tell me…"** He trailed off, his mind working out what she was about to say before she even said it.

" **I studied what was going on with her body, and came to the only logical conclusion. She, like Karasuba, is beginning to react to you…"**

 **AND CUT!**

 **Hey everyone, I'm back to this story! Sorry it took so long, a combination of writers block and personal stuff in real life caused me to put this on temporary hiatus. But now, it's back!**

 **I don't know whether to call Hit a lucky bastard, or an unlucky bastard right now. First Karasuba, and now Matsu apparently. Oh dear. Hit good luck with that when you get to it, Matsu's certainly a handful.**

 **Also yes, I am aware I've just changed a canon pairing between her and Minato, but hey, I thought I'd shake things up a bit. She'll more than likely also be the only one changing, as I'll have Minato keep the rest of his flock when he appears in the story.**

 **Regardless of that, I'll see you guys again on the next chapter of 'An assassin's new beginning'. See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

An assassin's new beginning:

 **Chapter 8: Red-haired little bird spreads her wings.**

For a moment, Hit just stood there. Processing the new information about the busty red headed sekirei that he had just learned of.

A sigh cut through the former assassin's lips, eyes closing for a second in contemplation before opening again. Gazing right into Takami's silver pools.

"Alright then. Where is she?" He asked, his tone even as always.

"She should be in her own room right about now. It's right down the hall from Karasuba's on the left." Takami replied, a sigh of her own cutting through her lips. "Well, I guess I'd better get to analysing whatever changes may have occurred in Karasuba. Just hope I can get my lighter back from Takehito. I'm beginning to feel the stress of this whole thing and could really do with a smoke to calm my nerves." She remarked offhandedly. More to herself than to Hit.

"I'm pretty sure there are other ways you could relieve stress without having to smoke. Perhaps you should put some thought into that so you won't have to deal with Takehito breathing down your neck." Hit said as he turned away from Takami and began walking towards the door to the hallway.

This left Takami to her own thoughts as she mulled over his words. "Other ways to relieve stress huh?" The woman's eyes lingering on his retreating form as he approached the door which slid open for him. Paying perhaps more attention than normal to the clear definition of his muscles even within his trench-coat.

Her mind briefly laying out a different solution to her stress. One that involved the very man who had given her such a quandary. A small, yet odd smirk worming its way on to her features. "Perhaps I might just take you up on that one of these days Hit. We'll have to wait and see…"

 _Normal P.O.V… Around several minutes later…_

"Well, she said just down the hall, on the left from Karasuba's, so I guess this is it." Hit thought to himself as he stood outside the door Matsu's room. Just like he had with Karasuba's not even a half hour prior.

Well, here went nothing he supposed.

Knocking on the door, the ex-hitman of universe six stood there for a moment as he heard a surprised gasp before a sudden 'thud' against the floor on the other side. Followed by a small moan of pain from the inhabitant.

"Coming…" Said the person inside, sounding a little pained after what could only assume to have been a fall.

The question that briefly flashed through his mind before he decided he didn't want to know, was what had she been doing that caused her to fall after hearing his knock?

After a few seconds of waiting, he heard the room's recipient scramble back to her feet before walking over to the door.

"Sorry about that! I was just taking a-" The beautiful red headed woman cut herself off as the door slid open, her light orange-red eyes landing on the blood red pools of Hit's eyes through the sheen of her round rimmed glasses.

"H-H-Hit!?" Matsu stuttered, jolting back in surprise and losing her footing as she fell on to the ground. An audible _boing!_ Sound could be heard as her huge H-cup breasts bounced up and down within her uniform excitedly as her shapely rear broke her fall. A brief hiss of pain coming through her throat as her bubble butt hit the floor none too kindly.

"Oww…" She groaned, beginning to nurse her rear as Hit stepped into the room, his face impassive as he offered a hand to help her get up.

"You going to take my hand, or are you just going to lay there?" Asked Hit evenly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at such a reaction.

Seeing the outstretched hand, a small blush coloured Matsu's cheeks as she stared at it for a short while. Eventually though, she took it and pulled herself back up with Hit's help, all while feeling her body begin to heat up as she continued to nurse her rear.

The red head paused, not sure what to say at the current moment as she stared into Hit's eyes. Eventually though, after about a minute of just staring at him, she finally found her voice.

"S-Sorry about that, hehe. You took me by surprise there. Of all the people to come visit me in my room, I didn't think you'd be one of them." She said truthfully with a stutter. Though inwardly, she was happy that he had.

"Is that so?" Hit had to raise a brow at that one.

"W-Well yeah. I mean… What reason could you possibly have to visit me?" She replied with a placating wave of her hands.

"I think you should already have the answer to that." Hit replied, believing that Matsu would catch on to his meaning.

Sadly for him, she didn't. "I should? Hmm, let me think…" Matsu struck a thinking pose with her left thumb and index finger coming up to her chin, before a conclusion came to her mind. A gasp escaping her throat as her eyes gained to sparkle to them that Hit didn't trust the look of when she looked at him again. Her hands coming up near her chest as they started making groping motions in the air. A small bit of drool coming out of the left side of her mouth as her face took on a comically looking perverted edge. "I get it. You finally decided you want to take part in my experiments after all!"

"Absolutely not." Hit deadpanned harder than he ever had in his life. His response almost completely killing off Matsu's enthusiasm as a depressed frown replaced the comically perverted smile.

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little."

Matsu let out a hefty, saddened sigh. "A girl can dream." She said, sounding wistful that he may come around.

Hit squinted his eyes shut in slight annoyance as the index finger and thumb of his right hand came up to pinch the ridge of his noise. A small groan escaping his throat before he reopened his eyes and brought his right hand down to his trench coat's pocket. Sticking it, along with his other hand in them and getting himself into a rather lax stance, Hit levelled his gaze on her.

"The reason I came down here to you is because Takami told me that you were talking about me in your sleep."

The reaction was immediate. Matsu's shoulders straightened quickly, eyes widening as the blush on her cheeks deepened, and the heat in her body built up further.

"S-So you know about that?"

Hit nodded his head in confirmation, before his eyes narrowed slightly. "Mind telling me what you were dreaming about that involved me?" Call it morbid curiosity, but there was a part of him that was genuinely intrigued about what she had dreamt of that involved him.

"W-Well… I guess I could tell you…" She began, feeling as though her throat had started to go dry.

Hit's head nodded slightly in a 'go on then' motion as he waited for Matsu's answer.

Taking a breath to try and calm her nerves as her heart started to beat louder and louder in her chest, almost like it was throbbing at this stage, she relayed to him what she had dreamt.

 _Last night… Within Matsu's dreamscape…_

"Hmm? Where am I?" Thought the buxom red head in confusion as she opened her eyes. Only instead of being met with the walls of her room within the base, she was met with an open, cloudless sky as she looked up blearily. Only this one was purple instead of blue.

"Why is the sky purple? I thought it was supposed to be blue?" She mumbled questioningly as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep crust out of them.

Finding her glasses were right next to her for some odd reason, she picked them up and put them on. However, as soon as she put them on and looked down, she noticed finally that she wasn't on solid ground. Rather, she was somehow floating weightlessly in the air well above ground level.

"Okay, this is getting weirder by the second." She said to herself as she looked around, trying to prognosticate as to where she could be. It didn't take long for her to come up short on that front.

"Maybe if I can get down to the ground I might be able to figure something out?" Looking down to where the ground was, which was miles below her, a look of consternation appeared on her features. "Question is _, how_ do I get down there?"

No sooner had she said this, Matsu had blinked, and before she knew it, she was standing upright on the ground, looking over a vast expanse of rocky terrain as though she had been there from the start.

"Huh? How did I…?" Looking around with a befuddled expression, she couldn't help but feel even more confused than ever. Just what the hell was going on?

"Talk about bizarre. First I'm floating around aimlessly in the air, and now I'm suddenly down here? That settles it. This has to be a dream. A peculiar one certainly, but a dream nonetheless." Pushing her glasses up the ridge of her nose with the tip of her index finger, she let a bemused smirk grace her face. "Can't believe it took me that long to realise that."

After all, what else could it be? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her room following the day's events where she, along with her 'siblings' were introduced to that, at least in her mind, rather attractive looking man called Hit. The man who was apparently an alien just like them, but wasn't the same species they were.

"Well, I guess it's time to wake up then." Bringing her hands up to her cheeks, the sekirei started pulling on her cheeks with her index, middle fingers and thumbs, stretching them out to an almost comical degree that one would expect from a Saturday morning children's cartoon. Closing her eyes as she did such an action, she found herself surprised as she actually _felt_ a small bit of pain.

Which, considering the fact that this _should_ be a dream… that really shouldn't be the case.

As she let go of her cheeks and re-opened her eyes, Matsu was met with the same vast expanse of rocky terrain. The same oddly coloured, cloudless purple sky blaring down on her.

"Well, that didn't work…" She mumbled, feeling a slight stinging sensation on her slightly reddening cheeks dissipate.

A sensation which again, shouldn't have been a thing if this was a normal dream. Perhaps it was a lucid dream? Those were supposed to feel real while not actually being real, right?

"If I'm right on that, than this might be harder to wake up from than I'd like."

Regardless of that, for now, she had to come up with another way to wake up from this.

Resting her chin atop the thumb and side of the index finger of her left hand in a thinking pose, Matsu went over the options in her head as to what she could try next.

"Pinching my cheeks didn't work, so trying to wake up through pain likely isn't the answer. I mean, I could try something that would cause me more pain, and see if that works… but I'd rather not. If that fails, I'd just end up still being in this place but possibly injure myself for nothing. Maybe… I could try the opposite of that?"

The opposite of inflicting pain was pleasure. A lecherous grin came over Matsu's face as she knew only one way to induce pleasure on herself at the moment. It would more than likely end up with the same result as her previous attempt since the receptors in the brain for pain and pleasure were interlinked, but hey, it was worth a shot right?

Besides, this was still a dream, and she was on her own not just here but in her room as well. So what was the harm in it?

Giggling perversely to herself, Matsu was about to put her second plan of action into motion, until a voice from behind her cut her off.

"Are you lost miss?"

Matsu jolted up in shock at the voice, which was distinctly child-like, before whirling her head around behind her to where it had originated from.

The buxom sekirei found her gaze locking on to a humanoid looking alien child that stood as tall as her waist. The alien child appearing to have purple skin, a bald head, flattened out ears, blood red eyes, and wearing what looked like a near skin tight dark cyan shirt and pants with purple boots.

"E-Eh!? Who are you?" Matsu asked with genuine confusion, her face still showing shock over the alien boy's sudden appearance.

The alien boy simply blinked at her question, tilted his head at her with a look of befuddlement. "But you already know my name, miss." He said sincerely.

This only served to confuse Matsu even more. "Uhm, no? I'm sorry little guy but I've never met you before. Are you sure you're not confusing me with someone else?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I'm not confusing you with someone else. I know you know who I am, Matsu."

"Huh!? How do you…" Matsu paused, initially taken aback that the kid had suddenly knew her name. Lucid dream or not, that still didn't feel right to her.

However, she couldn't deny that there was some sort of feeling of familiarity towards the kid in that moment. Looking over him again, she didn't understand why she had that feeling. That was of course… until she looked into his eyes. Once she locked gazes with him, it was almost as if she could peer into his very soul, his very being!

That's when it hit her like a tonne of bricks. Her mouth fell open as she pointed a shaky finger at the boy, her eyes wide like saucers as the conclusion of who he was finally came to her.

"N-No way… is that you, Hit?"

The boy actually smiled at her, which she had to admit genuinely looked _adorable_ to her given his appearance. "Yep, that's me." He replied, his tone sounding upbeat.

That alone almost made her head spin. Even though her interactions with Hit, who was a fully grown man instead of the child he was here outside in reality had been limited, even she could tell one thing from how he interacted with others from observation. He was stoic and almost emotionless for the most part, and given that, the word 'upbeat' and 'Hit' had no business being related to each other. In fact, even trying to imagine the Hit she had met on the outside acting like this seemed like it could only happen in some bizarre alternate reality where everyone acted opposite to how they were supposed to.

This admittedly, made this 'Hit' reacting like that, even if he _looked_ like an alien child, and sounded like one too, a bit jarring to say the least.

"So, are you lost?" The child-like Hit asked again, that _adorable_ smile, at least in Matsu's view, still on his face. His eyes shining with a friendly and helpful look, rather than the look of indifference the real Hit had had on when they met. "Because if you are, I could help you find your way if you want?"

"You can?" Matsu questioned, her tone sounding hopeful.

'Hit' raised his left arm up and offered his hand to Matsu with a tooth baring grin. "Yep! Just take my hand and I'll show you the way."

For a moment, Matsu stared down at his hand, running through her head if whether or not she should.

After quickly mulling it over, a smile came to Matsu's face as she shrugged her shoulders. She had nothing to lose anyway, so why not?

Pulling her right arm up, she gently placed her hand in his, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body as their skin touched. A warmth that made even her soul purr, almost as if it was being caressed by a loving hand.

Lightly squeezing down on her hand, 'Hit' looked up at her with a kindred gaze and caring smile that only made the woman feel even warmer inside, before turning around and leading her straight in the direction he had appeared from.

Given the oddity of the dream world, Matsu couldn't tell which direction that was exactly. Not that she cared about that though.

Rather, the only thing she did care about now, other than waking up, was the incredible warmth that permeated through her body as she held his hand. The feeling only increasing over time as he led her down the rocky terrain, her cheeks beginning to tint pink with a small burning sensation.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a couple of minutes, a bright purple light suddenly appeared right in front of them, causing Matsu to have to squint her eyes.

Before them stood what looked to be an oval shaped portal big enough to fit a fully grown adult through. The portal giving off a vibe to Matsu that it was her way out of here, as odd as that may sound.

"This is it." 'Hit' said simply, stopping mere inches away from the swirling portal glowing purple, turning his head to look up at Matsu. "This is your way out."

Matsu turned her head down to meet 'Hit's gaze again, an appreciative smile on her now rosy cheeked face. "You have my thanks."

"No problem." He replied, letting go of her hand and motioning her towards the portal with his now free hand. "Take care."

"I will." Matsu replied, still feeling a powerful warmth throughout her body despite their hands being separated as she stepped into the portal.

"By the way Matsu-" Turning herself around at the sound of his voice, Matsu gave 'Hit' a curious look as her body started to glow the same colour as the portal, wondering what he had left to say. "-remember this, no matter what happens, I'll _always_ be by your side."

In that moment, it felt like her body was on fire. Matsu felt her mouth fall open again, stunned by his claim, her face now looking flushed red and eyes staring wide at him.

Before she could say anything back however, or try to at least, the portal whirred to life and suddenly the light became too intense to keep her eyes open as she had no choice but to close them shut. The weightless feeling she'd had when floating in the sky returning ten-fold as she vanished from the bizarre dream land…

 _Outside of Matsu's dream… back in the present…_

As the recollection of her dream's events finished, Matsu found herself beginning to breathe heavier, feeling like there was a weight in her chest as her whole body started to shiver. Her legs wobbling as she gazed directly into Hit's scarlet pools, feeling herself becoming lost in them.

Meanwhile, Hit just stood there stock still with a stunned look on his normally impassive face, unable to fathom the kind of dream she had claimed to have.

A world with a purple cloudless sky? And what seemed to be an endless expanse of rocky terrain? He only knew of one place that fit such a description.

His birth planet… one which had become uninhabitable a little over a thousand years before it's erasure along with universe six… she had seen in her dream?

Not only that, but she had perfectly described what he had looked like as a young child before his planet became a barren wasteland. Long before he had become an assassin…

What in the world was going on? Was this something that Sekirei were able to do? And if so, for what purpose were they able to do it? He found himself having so many questions about this right now, and an answer to none of them.

Meanwhile, Matsu swallowed a lump in her throat as the heat in her voluptuous body continued to increase. The tell-tale signs of a reaction towards an Ashikabi being blatantly apparent to her at this stage. If she'd had any qualms about if her dream meant that Hit was her destined-to-be Ashikabi, they were wiped away at this point.

Feeling her legs grow too weak to hold her up, Matsu collapsed to her knees. Her huge breasts bouncing inside of her attire before settling into a series of jiggles as she let out heavy breaths and pants. Her eyes glazing over as she continued to lose strength, trying to hold herself up by placing her hands flat against the floor for support, body feeling like a furnace from the inside out as her soul began to feel as though it was calling out to the man standing before her.

"H-Hit…" She croaked out through hot pants, managing to snap the man out of his thoughts as her chest continued to heave. Almost like her heart was now inside a vice.

"What the… she's acting just like Karasuba did a while ago. When she started reacting to me…" He thought to himself.

Well, it looks like she was reacting to him after all…

Knowing what had to be done, Hit took the initiative this time, unlike how it had gone with Karasuba earlier on.

Reaching down, he hooked his arms under hers and pulled her to her feet with little effort. Feeling her hot breath tickle his skin as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, he wrapped his left arm around her waist to hold her up. His other hand moving over to her right shoulder as he lightly pulled her away from her perch on the crook of his neck, her delicate hands weakly placed over his toned chest, her massive breasts pressing into it as she looked up and met his unflinching stare with her own hazy eyes.

"Well, here goes nothing." Thought Hit as he saw her close her eyes and begin to lean up. Remembering how Karasuba had 'winged' herself to him.

Removing his hand from her shoulder, he placed it on her flushed red cheek, before he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

The effect was instant, as Hit felt a sudden rush of euphoria. Like what he felt when kissing Karasuba, as though a part of him that had been missing all this time returned to him as a bright orange-red light emitted behind Matsu on her upper back. Sekirei insignia engraving its way on her upper back as light orange wings of pure energy appeared behind her.

Matsu was in much a similar position to Karasuba as Hit broke the kiss. An amazing level of euphoria coalescing throughout her body as she felt lighter than a feather. A moan escaping her lips as she felt an unbelievably powerful warmth meld over her body, inside and out, almost like a cocoon. Her soul feeling an indescribable pleasure as it bonded itself to her Ashikabi's. Burning brighter, fiercer, and with more passion than she ever would've thought possible.

Just before the light faded, and the wings dissipated into nothingness, Matsu's lips moved as she found herself reciting an incantation that appeared and shined out intensely from the very crevices of her soul.

" **Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!"**

 **AND CUT!**

 **Hey guys! How long has it been since I last updated again? Four months? Jesus Christ…**

 **Anyways I've returned with another chapter, and I'll let you guys know this in advance. I have a lot of college work to handle right now, which means I'll have to dedicate plenty of time to that along with my stories.**

 **This message will also be posted up on another story of mine that will hopefully be updated this Friday, just so those who read that, but not this story will know too.**

 **However, I do plan to have this story updated again by the end of February, so look forward to that chapter.**

 **Including the one in the future, we're about two-three chapters away from the first invasion of Kamikura, which will be my longest chapter of this story. Hell, it might even go past ten thousand words…**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as Matsu finally get's winged! And what could Takami have in mind to rid herself of stress that involves Hit in the future?**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of 'An assassin's new beginning'. See ya then!**


	9. Chapter 9

An assassin's new beginning:

 **Chapter 9: The second bond and double trouble.**

As the incantation was uttered, the light finally died down, and the ethereal, light orange wings fizzled away into the ether, Matsu once again collapsed into the chest of her now eternal Ashikabi. Resting the left side of her face into the tall man's toned chest, nuzzling her cheek against it like one would expect a new born puppy to their mother. Her huge siamese twins pushing into his waist, hardened nipples poking into him from within her tight black top as both of her fat globe trotters mashed into the top area of his rib cage. Flattening them out like a pair of pancakes inside her top as her expansive H-cup cleavage pooled out in every other direction as they were squished further into Hit's frame.

Hit himself let out a small breath after going through _that_ experience for the second time today. Allowing the busty red-headed Sekirei to snuggle into his chest whilst he recollected his thoughts. Allowing Matsu to further press her soft pillows into him.

"So that's what it feels like to be winged…" Said Matsu in a hushed tone, body still reeling from the euphoria that that single kiss had put her in. "…Feels so… _Good_." The Sekirei giggled perversely, her wandering hands taking the opportunity to explore her new Ashikabi as they felt around his waist and hips. Feeling the hard, dense muscle behind his clothes despite his more sleek physique.

Oh… Matsu certainly liked the feeling of the man's toned body. Oh yes… she absolutely adored it… such exquisite definition she thought, as her hands continued feeling him up, now moving past his waist and hips to his back. One hand trailing down his spine to the small of his back, while the other moved up and caressed over his upper back, near his shoulders.

By this point, Hit had regained his thoughts and noticed Matsu getting rather friendly with those hands of hers.

Oddly enough though… he didn't really mind it. In fact, there was a part of him that actually enjoyed how her hands were roaming over him.

Perhaps it was the bond they now shared as Ashikabi and Sekirei that had him like that.

Regardless, he found himself stiffening a little as one of Matsu's adventurous hands found its way to his crotch. The flat of her palm rubbing caringly and sensuously up and down his sex. His gaze traveling downward as her head moved up a little to meet his red pools with her own orange-red pools as she still nuzzled her reddened cheek into his chest. Her gaze looking just as lustful and loving for her Ashikabi as it did perverted.

"So… you changed your mind on that… _experiment_ yet...?" She asked, her tone dripping with sexual desire as her hand practically cradled his bound manhood between his legs. A manhood which began to respond to the sudden attention it was getting, twitching as it slowly started to become erect. And she had to say, he was pretty _big_ from what she could feel. "Because I don't know about you Hit… but after that kiss… and being this close to you… I'm feeling pretty _hot_ right now."

The woman let out a long, hot breath against the side of his neck, prickling over his skin. A small shiver running over him as she gave him a light push towards her bed, which he didn't bother to resist.

No sooner had the ex-assassin sat down on the edge of the bed had the perverted, busty red-head got up close, her hands placed flat over his pecs as she reclined him down on to the mattress. His back gently lay down over the soft mattress and duvet as he looked up at his lustful life partner. The woman bent forward with hands still laid over on his chest, propping herself up as she brought her legs off the floor, knees bending as they came up to either side of his hips. Planetoid sized mounds wobbling above his face as she began straddling him.

"I'm going to love every minute of this… being able to _experiment_ with my Ashikabi." She whispered huskily, loud enough for only him to hear, grey haori falling off her shoulders to the ground. Her arms crossing over each other as her hands grasped the hem of her tight black leather top, peeling it off her blemish-less, pale skin. Revealing her flat stomach and cute belly button first before it reached her chest and was quickly pulled up over the shoulders of her hour glass figure and thrown to the ground. Those two pale mountains of flesh bouncing out, bobbing up and down as they slapped against the other. Hard, pointy, light pinkish nubs jutting out from the peaks of both in all their naked glory. Eventually slowing down to a series of light jiggles, the mind boggling huge orbs mashed into the other in a rather titillating display as she leaned forward a little. Pushing outwards as they started wobbling excitedly. Putting on quite the show without even trying. One which would have almost any straight man salivating, eyes transfixed on to them with unbridled desire and lust as both creamy mounds bobbed left and right, aroused nipples swaying side to side hypnotically. With the capability to easily ensnare them to Matsu's control.

Any other man in Hit's situation, would be willing to do just about anything if it meant being able to taste those delicious, ripe fruits dangling in front of his face. Despite how gigantic they were, and how soft given how they'd melded against his torso with literally no resistance, they were also quite perky as they refused to sag even with the position she was in. Any other man would've wholeheartedly taken the chance that was given to see how well those bouncy melons would've held up with a good, hard squeeze. Or how they felt with their cock jammed between them…

However, Hit was not 'any other man' and as such, Matsu's double WMD's dangling overhead that would have the average guy about ready to cream himself, and lose any sense of rationality were far less effective on him.

That being said… that didn't said double WMD's didn't have any effect on the near constantly stoic warrior, as a small, warm feeling of desire did bubble up inside him. As well as his manhood reacting once more, growing more erect inside his pants, which the perverted woman noticed as her lewd smile broadened.

"Looks like someone's getting excited~." Her voice laden with lust, along with a bit of amusement, she bent down further. Elbows bending further as she brought her gorgeous, wobbling wonders close to his face. Dainty, erect nipples hanging over his lips by mere centimetres, swaying from side to side as her massive melons jostled into the other, creating small ripples in her gravity rending, tantalizing boob flesh. Jiggling fanatically like gelatine. "How about a taste? I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

The door to her room opened up again, and Hit felt an amused smirk come over his face as he recognised the energy signature coming into the room. One which was particularly hostile towards a certain oblivious pervert trying to seduce him with her, admittedly impressive tits that were arousing even someone like him.

"Hmm, maybe some other time. You have bigger things to worry about."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, rising up to a sitting position on his pelvis with a perplexed look on her face.

Not a second later, the feeling of cold, hard and sharp steel being pressed up against the side of her neck, along with a malicious aura emanating from behind her gave Matsu the answer to that question.

"What he means… is that if you don't get off him right now, you'll end up headless."

Sweating bullets at this point, Matsu's head turned robotically as she looked behind her. Eventually coming eye to eye with none other than Karasuba. Who was smiling almost ear to ear with her eyes closed. Only said smile held no affection or care behind it. Not for her at least. Rather, it held dark intentions behind it for the voluptuous red head if she didn't head her words.

"That was pretty quick, Karasuba. That check-up finished already?" Asked Hit casually, his tone carrying a light hint of amusement like his blood red eyes. Not at all effected by the dangerous aura encompassing around Karasuba.

"Oh, not quite." She replied, her eyes opening into slits as she looked over at him. "To be honest, they didn't even get to run any tests. Takehito was working over Miya at the time, and said he'd get to me when he was done, and then Minaka let it slip where you were, so I came right down."

Minaka let it slip? How in the world would he- oh wait… he'd probably been present when Takami came to the conclusion that Matsu was potentially reacting to him. That nuisance of a man had probably told her that just to put him in another awkward situation for a laugh, knowing that with her extra time off, she'd just go back to him.

That nauseatingly annoying man-child was most likely watching this from a safe distance whilst snickering to himself like a mischievous five year old.

"But I must say… I certainly wasn't expecting to walk in on something like this…" Looking over the position they were in, particularly noting how Matsu had stripped off the top of her uniform and had likely been waving those fat jugs of hers in her Ashikabi's face. "Speaking of which, Matsu~…"

"U-Uh yeah, hehe…" Matsu chuckled nervously, her eyes switching between looking at Karasuba, and at the blade grazing over her neck.

"I do believe I told you to get off of him. Are you hard of hearing? Or, do you need extra… _incentive_ to do what you're told?" Her tone having become scarier, she pressed the sharp blade further against Matsu's neck, drawing a small bit of blood that trickled down to her shoulder as it cut into her pale skin.

"N-No! that's quite alright!" Having her fight or flight instinct triggered, Matsu chose flight as she swung her left out and jumped back away from Karasuba's nodachi. Her massive melons bouncing around, smashing into the other before ricocheting in either direction. Both enormous fun bags coming right back to hit the other again, repeating said process a few times as her hard nipples drew circles in the air. Finally though, her humongous hooters began to settle down into a series of more tame wobbles as she came to what she thought was a safe distance away from Karasuba's sword and certain doom.

"That's a good girl." Karasuba remarked with faux appraisal, a large part of her, a much more blood thirsty one, wishing the woman would've been too frightened to move, so she'd have an excuse to strike her with her blade. "Now then, care to tell me what's going on my _dear Ashikabi~_?" Karasuba questioned, turning her attention back to Hit, who'd just sat up with an indifferent look on his face.

A look which fizzled away as soon as he heard that pet name, his right eye beginning to twitch slightly as he gave her an annoyed gaze. "Takami told me that Matsu was reacting to me, so I came over here and 'winged' her. That's about the gist of it. And don't call me that."

"Talk about not beating around the bush." Karasuba couldn't help but comment with a sliver of humour in her tone about his blunt response.

Matsu was thinking the same thing, though she didn't voice it as she brought her left arm up to cover her bodacious assets. Cradling them in the crook of her arm, nipples jutting into them as she scooped them up as best she could. A good portion of her pillowy globes bubbling out over either end of her arm, expanding out over both ends of her slender arm as it pushed further into the middle of her breasts.

"You barely winged me not even twenty minutes ago, and you've already bonded with another? Was I alone not good enough for you _darling_?"

Hit brought up his left hand as he pinched his eyes shut with his index finger and thumb. A light groan escaping past his lips in further annoyance at Karasuba deliberately trying to aggravate him with another pet name. Her tone a mixture of mock hurt and teasing.

"First off, never call me that again." He began, getting off the bed and rising to his feet, which even with her heels on made him significantly taller than Karasuba.

"Whatever you say, _darling_." She replied mischievously, purposefully ignoring his words.

A sigh fluttered through the former hitman's lips as he rubbed his temples, clearly in no way amused by such a cute nickname.

If you wasn't obvious enough already, he didn't do _cute_. "Second off, put away the sword." He continued, getting in the space between Karasuba and Matsu, giving the half-naked pervert his back as he calmly placed his right hand on the back of Karasuba's nodachi.

"Hmm… I'm not sure I want to do that." The swordswoman replied, looking past Hit over to Matsu a few steps back from him, who cowered a little under her gaze. "Not yet anyway."

Hit gave her a stern look. "Just put it away. This is getting childish."

Looking back up into Hit's eyes, she met his gaze with her own. For a brief moment, she didn't move or say anything. Simply staring into her Ashikabi's blood red pools. Which stared right back at her with authority. Not just authority though, but _power_ as well. A lethal kind of power that made her _shiver_ on the inside from excitement, and a hint of lust. She could feel the goose-bumps throughout her body from his stare!

She could certainly see, yet again, why she had reacted to him. Why her soul had chosen him to be HERS.

However, as unfortunate as it was for her to admit… as of now, he wasn't _just_ hers… he was also bonded to Matsu too. And as much as that didn't really sit well with her… it was just how things were right now. As begrudging as that was to acknowledge.

"Fine, you win. I'll play nice." She finally said, choosing to sheathe her sword away as per his wishes.

Hit simply nodded his head at this, before blinking as Matsu came up behind him and circled her arms around his waist and hugging herself close to him. Causing her soft, large tits to press into his back, squishing into it and bulging outwards in other directions as they were compressed like a pair of wet sponges. The woman smiling up at him in appreciation.

"Hit-sama! Thank you for protecting me. It looks like someone got a little jealous, didn't they?" With the fear she felt for Karasuba gone due to Hit's intervention, she barely glanced at Karasuba with a cheeky 'looks like I win' look before closing her eyes as she _snuggled_ into his back.

Hit just sighed to himself as he felt her two soft pillows of flesh push into his back. Pretty certain that he could feel both her hard pink stubs poking into him even from within his trench coat. She got over her fear pretty quick, now didn't she?

Karasuba felt her right eye twitch in irritation. Okay, now this perverted bimbo was trying to get on her nerves…

Before anything else could happen though, a man wearing a white scientist's coat over a black turtleneck sweater and pants, with messy grey hair that hid a part of his face, and grey eyes came into the room. Catching the attention of the trio with the sound of his footsteps.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to analyse you now Karasuba." Said none other than Takehito, in a soft and reserved tone, whilst looking at said Sekirei.

"Heh, see you later Karasuba~." Said Matsu with a jovial sounding voice, turning her attention back to Hit again. "Looks like we'll be alone again. Why don't we get back to experimenting when they're gone?" She asked, her tone becoming lascivious as she started rubbing her huge assets up and down his back with enthusiasm. Her face morphing into that of a lewd perverts as she started giggling to herself.

To say that her antics were really started to make Karasuba's veins practically _boil_ on the inside was an understatement as she gripped the hilt of her blade like a vice. Her smile becoming incredibly strained as the urge to cut Matsu into pieces rose higher and higher for attaching herself to their Ashikabi like a sloth would to a tree.

"You as well, Matsu." Takehito cut in like a scissors through paper. Popping Matsu's bubble then and there.

"Huh!? Wait, why?" Matsu replied back with a whine of surprise, looking over at the nonplussed Takehito.

"Because you too have been winged, like Karasuba has. By the same man no less. We'll need to analyse you as well, to see any changes that have occurred with you."

"Moooh, Takehito-san! I was just about to get to know my Ashikabi more personally. Why do you have to ruin that?" She groaned. pouting childishly like an entitled little girl who just got told she couldn't play with her favourite new doll.

It honestly looked hilarious on her face, and was definitely something Minaka would've had a giggle fit over if he could see it. Karasuba certainly found some humour in Matsu's little plan for their Ashikabi getting swatted by the scientist, if the strain leaving her smile was any indication.

"just do as he says, Matsu." Hit cut in this time, looking down at her as she clung to him further.

Looking back up at him, she pouted even further. Almost looking depressed that he agreed with Takehito. "But Hit-sama…"

"No buts, just move it already. This is starting to get tedious."

Words like those were almost like music to Karasuba's ears. "Well, you heard him Matsu." Grabbing on to her fellow Sekirei's left wrist, she easily managed to wrench Matsu off of Hit with incredible strength, surprising Matsu yet again as she pulled her towards the door. The busty Sekirei's lively boobies bouncing around her chest, smacking into each other and knocking each other left and right repeatedly in quick succession as her fellow Sekirei yanked her out the door.

"I'll see you later, _darling._ " She said, turning her head to give him a sideways glance and a quick wink before she walked passed Takehito out the door with a flailing Matsu behind her.

"Gah! Hit-sama, save me!" Matsu yelped with an overly dramatic tone as she was pulled out the door and away from view.

Meanwhile, Hit just face-palmed at such a silly reaction from Matsu, along with Karasuba calling him that stupid pet name a third time.

Boy were those two going to be a handful… Perhaps it wasn't too late to try and get into contact with the grand priest and make a deal to get out of here?

"You'll certainly have your hands full with those two." Remarked Takehito whimsically, watching the space where they had just left past with a small smile on his face.

"You don't say…" Hit sighed, knowing that this would probably only get worse when it came to those two.

Lucky him…

"By the way, before I go I'd like to speak with you for a minute. If you wouldn't mind, of course." The scientist broached politely, turning his head to look at the ex-assassin.

Bringing his hand down from his face and back to his side, Hit regarded the man with a look of curiosity as he nodded his head.

He wanted to talk with him did he? Well, he didn't have anything better to do…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well would you look at that… I actually got a chapter done early again!**

 **For those wondering, I had enough inspiration to get this chapter over with during my off hours from college, much to my own surprise. But hey, that means you get it early, so it's a win-win I suppose.**

 **Anyway, this chapter mainly focused on Matsu's interaction with Hit, following her winging, and then Karasuba's reaction to the whole thing.**

 **Since this chapter is Matsu-centric, and she is a god given, shamless super pervert, it was a no brainer that this chapter would contain quite a lot of fanservice. Considering this is a Sekirei crossover, I'm surprised it took me this long to have written an ecchi scene given the nature of that series being a borderline hentai, but hey, it involved Matsu. That was all the excuse I needed. And I could totally see her trying this anyway in canon, lol.**

 **As you all saw, Hit wasn't really opposed to the idea of her advances, and absolutely didn't act like Minato would've, which would be like a prudish virgin who can't handle the sight of even a half-naked girl without stuttering like a buffoon and blood gushing out of his nose like Niagara falls.**

 **Either way though, I hope you all got some enjoyment from Matsu's…ehem… Assets and antics. Because admittedly, I did find this rather amusing as I wrote it, and I just hope you guys do to.**

 **Feel free to leave a review if you want, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
